


The Multiverse of Smut

by TempleOfDepravity



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Chapter Has No Smut, Hypnotism, Loli, M/M, Multi, Other, Reaction, Shota, Smut, dub con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempleOfDepravity/pseuds/TempleOfDepravity
Summary: What's this, the group is once again transported to a theater to watch their alternate lives?  Wait they're reacting to smut?  They're reacting to MY smut?  Well that can't end well.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/May Zedong, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Saphron Cotta-Arc, Jaune Arc/Saphron Cotta-Arc/Terra Cotta-Arc, Jaune Arc/Terra Cotta-Arc, Jaune Arc/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Pyrrha Nikos/May Zedong, Pyrrha Nikos/Velvet Scarlatina
Comments: 84
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing I've wanted to do for a while, I thought it'd be fun. Somethings stay the same and others are different.  
> Characters relevant to the chapters will show up for them.

“I want you to know… I’m just happy to be part of your life.” 

Jaune’s blade swung down once more, exhaustion finally syncing in. His emotions getting the better of him tears began to form at the corners of his eyes. Once more the video restarted again, despair filled his soul. 

“P….P….PYRRHA!” 

His eyes snapped open, his heart beating a million miles per hour. Chills running down his spine, sweat dripping from his brow as he scanned his surroundings. Wherever he was it was dark, though as his vision began to adjust he noticed several bodies on the floor. His heart dropped to his stomach, his body moving on it’s own as he dashed towards the fallen form of his Partner, Pyrrha Nikos. 

“Pyr!” He was by her side in a flash, his arms resting on her neck. “Thank god…” He felt a pulse, finally noticing her chest heaving, his face reddened slightly as he realized she was still in her silk nightgown which only covered slightly past her bottom. It was slightly see through, one that she only wore in private, thankfully with how dark the room was no one would notice, especially by the lack of bottom wear.

Though now that he got a look around, he recognized the other bodies as well, all in various forms of sleep wear. It was his team and Team RWBY, “What the heck?” He expected his team, but now RWBY, especially since they’d scattered to the winds. His eyes focused on the runaway of the group. He felt his free hand clench into a fist, “Tch.” Ignoring his frustrations his attention was brought back to Pyrrha.

“Pyr?”

“Mmm~ Not now Jaune~” His heart eased as she began to shift, she was always such a pain to get up.

“Pyr~ You don’t want to miss my ma’s cooking, Nora will get to it first~”

“What No!” In a flash Pyrrha’s body snapped to attention, though too quickly as the two partner’s ended up clashing head to head. 

“OWCH!” Both bowled over in pain. 

“Ow Pyr! I shouldn’t have stayed that close but still ow!” 

“Jaune!” He felt her arms wrap around him. “I’m sorry!”

Jaune couldn’t contain his chuckle and mirth , “It’s alright Pyr~” 

  
Pyrrha’s lips curled into a smile as her partner’s did the same, she felt her heart flutter as butterflies gathered in her stomach. Though, her attention was soon snatched away elsewear. “Jaune… where are?”

Her partner shrugged as he made his way to the others, hoping to wake them up. “I dunno Pyr. I just woke up a second ago… I had…”

She felt a hand rest on his shoulder, “Jaune I’m still here…” She knew what was going on, he was still having nightmares about that night. She did too still, she knew the others did as well.

“I… I know.” His hand fell to hers, giving it a soft squeeze. 

“Uhm… hi?” Both jumped in shock as the girl below Jaune suddenly spoke. 

“Oh god! Sorry May!” May Zedong, former member of team BRNZ, the only… Jaune didn’t want to think about it.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to interrupt but you were both standing over me.” Her voice was low and soft, Jaune felt his heart twinge, as did Pyrrha. 

“It’s no problem, here lemme help you up.” Both partners reached out to her, she calmly took both hands as they helped her to stand.

May’s eyes glanced around the room, “I… don’t suppose either of you know where we are?” When the partners shook their heads she simply nodded. Her face heating up as she watched their gaze. She hadn’t realized she was still in her sleepwear, well Jaune’s anyways. She wore an overly large shirt he had lent her and simple small shorts, thankfully she still had her beanie, her left eye covered. She was about to cover up when Jaune pulled his hoodie over his head, he’d had a hard time parting with it recently especially after those events.

“Here, don’t want the others to see ya like that.” She felt a blush come on as she nodded, reaching out she pulled the hoodie close to her. When Jaune moved away she brought it close pressing her face against it. She caught Pyrrha’s knowing glance and blushed, but instead of being angry the redhead simply grabbed her hand giving it a small squeeze and a reassuring smile.

May’s cheeks warmed again and she gave Pyrrha a small smile of her own. Slipping into the Hoodie the two girls made their way over to Jaune, who was currently trying to help Ren. Nora who was a normally light sleeper was currently clinging to Ren like life depended on it. The poor boy was already awake but couldn’t muster the strength to talk. 

“Nora! Ma’s Pancake’s are ready!” 

In a flash Nora removed herself from Ren, “WHAT!? NO! I HAVE TO BEAT VERTE TO THEM!” The orangette was on her feet in a flash, wearing her boop shirt and short shorts her eyes scanning to the room till they fell on Jaune. “You liar!” She pounced her leader, though instead of beating him she held him in a tight hug. “That was cruel Jaune-Jaune!” 

“I’m sorrrrrry!” Jaune gasped for air as he fell prey to Nora’s monstrous hug. 

“Hmmm…. Fine I forgive you!” She released him, but he saw her turquoise eyes glance his way, “for now!” 

“Right…” Getting back on his feet he turned towards Ren who had also risen.

“This… is odd.” Thankfully Ren didn’t ask where they were, since none of them knew obviously. 

“Oh! OH! Are we going to watch movies?!” 

“Nora why would we watch movies?” Pyrrha spoke as she closed onto her teammates, May staying slightly behind her, the shorter girl glanced at the remaining members of JNPR, giving them a small wave. 

“Maymay!” Nora dashed at the shy girl pulling her into a hug, “You’re here too!” 

“Noooraa please!” Once more another victim to Nora’s bear hug.

Nora let the shy sniper down and smiled sheepishly. 

“Ngg be quiet Coco~” All eyes fell on the unexpected member of their little lost group.

“Velvet?” Jaune was the one to breakt he silence as the bunny Faunus eyes fluttered open.

She stared at the members of JNPR+M for a few seconds, her face began to turn red as panic started to overtake her. Her eyes especially concentrated on Jaune who was staring at her. She felt her face light up, clothed in shorts and a light camisole, this was not how she wanted others especially Jaune to see her. “GAH! Jaune, Pyrrha!?” She jumped back and nearly fell over a large seat fit for four. 

“That… that wasn’t there before.” May’s voice poked through the embarrassment as Jaune and Pyr dashed to help Velvet. 

“Vel! Are you okay?” She felt their hands on her shoulders, her eyes scanning between the two of them. She nodded trying her best to make sure that they couldn’t see her state of dress. Though… when she noticed Jaune was currently shirtless in only boxers, and Pyrrha was in a rather alluring red nightgown that only covered just past her mound she couldn’t help but turn red again.

“I’m… I’m okay!” She got up quickly hoping to hide her embarrassment. 

“Okay… okay good.” Jaune felt his chest about to burst, he was finding it incredibly difficult to really look anywhere. Pyrrha was obvious, though, well he didn’t really need to hide looking at her. But May and Velvet? That was another story, he took a few minutes to compose himself as he started making his way to Team RWBY.

Though he apparently hadn’t needed to worry as he was suddenly tackled to the ground by a flurry of rose petals, “Jaune!” 

“Ooof!” Hitting the floor once again he stared at the silver eyes which peered down at him. He couldn't stay mad as a smile formed on his lips. “Hey Rubes.” Thankfully Ruby was wearing her usual sleepwear, her black shirt and pajamas. “Good to see ya too.”

“You guys are okay!” He noticed the tears on her eyes, slipping his hand up to his face he began to slide the tears away. 

“Ya… ya we’re okay. Nightmares too?” She nodded fervently, “Same.” 

He felt Ruby’s body lift from atop of him, soon another hand reached out, only one though. “Thanks Yang.” Reaching up he felt her pull. She was wearing a small shirt, one that revealed her belly, while also wearing similar pj’s as Ruby.

“No problem VB~” He rolled his eyes at the nickname, he’d long gotten past the point where that bothered him. He didn’t think she meant anything by it, even if it hadn’t made him happy, though he still blamed Ruby for making that a thing. Though he noticed as Yang winced, “Sorry, no problem Jaune.” He smiled, he was glad that she was still as cheery as he was all considering, his eyes glancing back to her missing arm. He wanted to say something, but nothing came out, “It’s okay. I’ve had months to sit on it… though.” Her eyes shifted to the cat Faunus who was currently looking anywhere but at anyone else. “I… still have some problems.” Jaune heard the low growl in her voice, so did Blake apparently as she flinched.

Before anything could start though a loud sad voice shouted out, “Where Am I?” That was different, that was definitely Weiss, but… but she seemed frustrated, tired even. Weiss was wearing a white nightgown, one far less revealing than Pyrrha’s, while also wearing her hair down.

“WEISS!” 

“OOPH!” 

He watched as red and white mixed, Ruby tackling her missing partner to the ground. “You’re here! Wherever here is!” 

“R.u..by?” Weiss asked confused, holding back an obvious sob.

“You’re okay you’re okay!” Jaune felt a pinprick of surprise when he saw Weiss openly sob into her partners shoulders. 

“Weissy!” Weiss’ attention was taken from her partner to her other friend Yang. 

“Yang.” Everyone was taken back by the genuine smile on the heiress face.

“Wow! These last few months have definitely changed you, haven’t they?”

Weiss rolled her eyes but still held her smile. “It’s good to see you Yang.” Weiss felt herself pulled into a one armed hug, responding in kind.

“You too Weiss, I was worried I’d never see you again.” 

For a while all seemed good, till the trio set their eyes on the cat. “Speaking of never seeing someone again.”

  
  
  


JNPR+M and V stood together, “Should… should we stop this?” It was May who once again broke the silence.

To her surprise it was Ren that answered, “No… they need to settle things on their own. Besides… she kind of deserves it.” 

  
Everyone was a little shocked at Ren’s comment, but the knew he was right.

“Look… I can Explain just” Blake didn’t get to finish as she felt a hand slap her across the face.

“You...You! How could you just run away!?” Weiss was facing her, tears on her face.

“But… you… you left too!” 

**SLAP**

“DON’T YOU EVEN COMPARE THEM! I WAS TAKEN AWAY!” Weiss was pulled back by Yang, Ruby pulling her into a hug.

“Ya…” Blake didn’t get to finish as she felt a punch to the stomach, not one hard enough to break her aura but enough to floor her.

“You… You… I’m so… HOW COULD YOU!?”

“I... “ Blake coughed, “You got hurt because of me!”

Yang’s eyes flashed red, but before she could say more Ruby stepped forward, an oddly serious expression on her face.

“No… she got hurt because she tried to help someone. Someone whose way of showing how grateful she was ran away.” 

“...But it’s My fault! I bring dange…”

“Shut up Blake! We’re huntsmen! You told me when we first met that the world doesn’t work that way! You called me a child! And you know what? I am a child! I’m younger than everyone else here, but I don’t run away from my friends! It wasn’t your fault you.” More so than the punch or slap seeing Ruby’s face contorted in sorrow really hurt Blake.

“Blake… we’re a team, we help each other! We may get hurt but we don’t just abandon people, especially our friends!” 

Blake’s heart sunk into her stomach, her eyes glanced over to Yang who got closer. “Blake… you hurt me, more than this.” She waved at her nub of an arm, “You… abandoned me… just like my mother. I… I know you had your reasons, you think EVERYTHING was your fault but…” She paused her fist clenched, “That’s just selfish, you didn’t cause the white fang to be there, despite all your stupid paranioa it wasn’t your fault. But it was your fault and your choice to abandon us.” 

Weiss came up next, “I… You… me, we all have our faults, but… but especially now I know how important it is to keep your friends close.” Her hand wrapped around Yang’s. “I… was… no am… a stupid child, I get that. I was raised to be prejudiced, but… but my friends helped me be better. Blake… you can’t just keep running from your problems, you can’t make everything that’s out of your power your problem.”

Unknown to them Pyrrha’s fist clenched, she felt her own guilt fill her chest, though it eased as she felt several hands reach out to her. Jaune, Nora, Ren, and May all held her. 

“Anyways… let’s stop this. Blake! From now on until we forgive you, you’re on hot water…” Ruby paused, “But… but you’re still our friend. You need to talk to us.” Blake’s throat dried as she nodded. “You’re not forgiven yet, but we will talk.”

“Right then~” It was Nora that broke the following silence, RWBY’s eyes glanced over to the remaining members of their little party. All of their faces turned crimson as they realized their little show had an audience.

“Alright that’s enough. You guys can work out your problem later, for now we should… we should definitely figure out where we are.” Jaune’s voice was slightly off, he wasn’t sure what they COULD do right now. 

Though as if to answer him the light turned on, and all eyes that hadn’t adjusted yet realized just how undressed everyone was. 

Jaune really did his best not to look at the girls, but it was pretty difficult. He felt Pyr’s hand on his, a soft smile on her face, his heart beat.

“Sooooo…” Their eyes snapped towards Yang. “What’s up with you two?” 

Neither got the chance to answer before Nora, “They’re together together!” 

“No way…” Weiss and Yang said, shocked that it’d ever happen.

“I… I don’t believe it!” 

“It’s true! They got together once we got to Jaune-Jaune’s house!” 

“I… what caused this? It thought they’d dance around one another for an eternity!” Weiss was clearly in shock as she hadn’t reacted yet.

Pyrrha didn’t let Nora answer this one, placing her free hand over her chest she shuddered. “I… I realized life is too short, I couldn’t… I couldn’t let the chance go.” 

She felt Jaune’s hand squeeze on hers, “I… I was an idiot for a long time. I… I just honestly never thought someone as great as Pyr could ever feel that way for me. I’m kind of an…” He didn’t get to finish as he felt a hand slap him on the shoulder, another fall held him in place, Pyrrha’s squeezed back, and two more on his back. 

“Don’t you even say it Jaune Jaune! You’re the best leader one could ask for!”

“Hey!” 

Nora ignored Ruby, “Ya even more so than Ruby!” She stuck her tongue out at the little red head, who did the same thing in return.

“She’s right Jaune.” It was Ren this time, his hand squeezing his shoulder.

“Jaune… I’m able to be me because of you. Besides, you’re always improving.” 

“She’s right, you helped with Cardin! Well you and Pyrrha did.” Velvet nodded firmly.

“And… and I’m still here because of you two…” He felt his heart clench at May’s comment, that was something that still haunted him even now.

“Da’ww!” RWBY spoke in unison, though a new question came to mind.

“Okay, so I get Velvet, but… why is she here?” Weiss had finally gotten back from the realization Jaune and Pyrrha were a thing. Her attention was pointed to May.

Once again it was Nora that answered, “That one’s easy! She’s Pyrrha’s and Jaune-Jaune’s little love muffin!” The three aforementioned people felt their faces turn crimson.

“Wait what?!” 

“Oh ya! She sleeps with them and everything!”

“In the same room! Not With us Nora!” Jaune interrupted, May and Pyrrha’s faces still red, their brains slightly over loaded.

Nora rolled her eyes, “Ya whatever, we all know you’ll end up in some debauched three way with her, four ways if Velvet has anything to say about it.” Velvet’s face soon joined the others.

“Nora that’s enough.”

“What?! You know it’s true Renny!” 

Ren didn’t respond, this caused RWBY’s attention to scrutinize the four individuals in front of them.

“I suppose…”

“Not you too Ren!” Jaune felt betrayed on all sides.

“Okay… okay so… how?” Yang wanted details! Ruby really didn’t.

“Oh oh! So!”

“No! I got this…” Jaune’s voice was hoarse, quiet, and pained. Everyone noticed this, he felt several hands grab him, even Nora who had calmed down by this point. 

“So… uhm, after everything was going down and Pyrrha and I split off from the group. We uh… we ran into BRNZ.” He couldn’t see May, but he felt her arms wrap around his waist, he made no comment on her impressive bust for several reasons.

“I… we… we didn’t… we didn’t make it in time… I... “ He had a hard time finishing, tears in his eyes.

“We were only able to save May. Her teammates had fallen to the Grimm by the time we got there.” It was Pyrrha who answered for him.

“She had been badly injured by then, so we… we had to retreat to save her life. After that everything else was a blur.” 

No one would know how close to death’s door Pyrrha was that day, the mysterious assailant was foiled by her own hubris as she was met with the eventual forces of Qrow and Goodwitch. Amber, the original fall maiden regained her powers and her soul went back to her body, she’s still recovering. Things could have been far worse that day, but not everything was as bad as it could have been.

“You… you two saved my life.” Both partners felt May’s arms wrap around them, in response they pulled her into a tight hug. No one noticed Velvet’s face, similar to how Pyrrha’s once looked.

“Okay… wow that was heavy. So what, she’s been staying with Jaune’s family and you guys?” 

They all nodded. 

“And she sleeps with you and Pyrrha?” 

“No… she stays in the same room. Pyr and I… uhm.” 

“They share a bed!” It was once again Nora. 

Everyone took a moment to process that, especially when they noticed what Pyrrha and Jaune were wearing. 

“Oh my~ Guess we got lucky that you’re still half dressed.” 

Jaune wanted to say something, but suddenly their bodies were tossed around and flug onto several seats.

RWBY was in the front, with Ren and Nora just behind them, and on a single long seat was Jaune, with May and Pyrrha on either side and Velvet positioned between his legs on a seat slightly lower. 

“Hey! What’s the big deal!” 

“HELLO ” Everyone’s attention snapped to the screen as letters formed.  “I have brought you here today, to view the multiverse.”

“Wait!? What?!” Several voices shouted in unison.

“You will watch lives that could have been and ones that may yet to be!” 

“That’s so cool!” Nora and Ruby yelled out in unison.

“Some will be happy, some will be sad, some even terrible…”

“Oh… that’s not so cool.” Ruby deflated in her seat as Yang and Weiss pulled her in a hug. Blake was still in the furthest seat from them.

“ THEY ALL WILL BE SMUT THOUGH!”

**“WAIT HOLD ON WHAT?!”**

There was no response as the lights dimmed and the screen flickered on.


	2. Oblivious Part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, so this turned out WAY longer than I meant it to, I more than doubled the original word count of Oblivious.

An uncomfortable silence covered the room as all eyes fell to the screen. 

“Ruby don’t look!” Yang was doing her best to reach out to her sister, however she found her movements restricted. She wasn’t the only one however.

“I can’t look away!” Ruby’s voice was filled with panic, she was a good girl, she shouldn’t be watching filth! 

“This… this can’t be real right?!” Weiss felt her blood run cold as the screen lit up with a single word.

**OBLIVIOUS**

“What does that even mean?!” Their question was answered as the video came on. All eyes suddenly falling on Jaune.

**“Mmm!” Jaune’s eyes shot open, awakened by the intense pleasure coursing through the lower portion of his body. He felt his balls tighten and release, his penis began to pulse, then he felt the rush of warmth leave his body as he released a stream of white hot semen.**

Everyone felt shocked, no one spoke, the screen wasn’t joking, they were really watching filth! 

“Did Jaune just have a wet dream?!” As Nora’s voice resounded through the theater the boy in question felt his face turn hot, unable to put his hands up in shame. Though he felt a set of comforting hands on his shoulders, both May and Pyrrha giving him looks of understanding and comfort. His heart slowed as he relaxed, though he could still hear laughing from the bottom row.

“PFFT! Wow Jaune! That’s just bad at your age!” He felt like he wasn’t going to enjoy this viewing. Though he realized something else, he felt a warm sensation on his dick, he didn’t know where that came from.

  
  


**His vision returning, he found himself gripping tightly onto the back of his beloved sister in law, his face buried into her arching back. He felt something grip onto his dick, squeezing and milking it, begging for the last drop of his cum.**

“WHAT!?” That was Weiss.

**He stared blindly for a few minutes, as he heard her moan, his own mind not fully there. “Mmm… good morning Jaune.” He heard her call out to him, this had become something of a recurring trend, he’d lost count of how many times he’d found himself buried deep inside either his sister or her wife in the morning.**

“WHAT THE HELL?!” That one was Yang.

**Soon he felt stirring behind him, “Yawn~ Morning Terra, Morning Jaune.” It was his sister, the very sister that was married to the woman he found himself currently ejaculating into. She should have been mad, she should have been furious, but she wasn’t. “Oh, I see you had an accident again. Don’t worry, they happen to everyone.”**

“WHAT IN THE ACTUAL HELL?!” That was everyone else. 

“No, that's disgusting, what the actual hell!?” It was Yang who spoke once more. “And why is she okay with that?! Why are you fucking your sisters wife?! Why are you fucking your sister?!”

Yang’s hair was lit in flame, this was absolutely filthy, why the hell were they watching this?! 

“I… I don’t know?! Why am I a kid?!” Everyone's attention suddenly fell back to the screen, he was right, he was a kid! Jaune felt panic, he didn’t know what was going on, but this wasn’t too far from the truth. Once more he felt Pyrrha’s and May’s hands on his. Velvet was even giving him a warm look. Thankfully they’d been less surprised, though he failed to see the heated looks they were eyeing him with.

The screen suddenly stopped, and the lights came on. Pyrrha and May found themselves being gently pushed away. This confused everyone as a bright light flashed.

“Ouch!” Three voices echoed out at once, as eyes adjusted faces began to heat up, especially Jaune’s. Instinctively he had moved his hands, grasping onto two soft lumps of flesh, one on his left another on his right. He found himself currently buried in a pillowy heaven caught between chocolate and vanilla. His nose was invaded with the scent of sweat and strawberries. His cock hardened, two hands gripping onto his thick shaft trying to hold them in place.

“SAPH!? TERRA?!” 

“JAUNE?!” The two new arrivals yelled allowed, once their bearings came too they realized something very important. One they were currently on their little brother’s lap, two they were completely naked both heaving heavily out of breath and covered in sweat, their previous interaction obvious for all to see, and more than that they were in the middle of an orgasm their brother’s legs currently grinding against their cores. “ **MMMMMPH!!”**

EVERYONE was shocked, though… some had differing opinions. Yang couldn’t help but lick her lips at the new arrivals, they were stupidly hot, she felt her own core heat up. Blake who had been mostly quiet the entire time had a nosebleed running down her nose, unlike her teammates she didn’t inwardly find this filthy in fact it was hot but she needed to keep up appearances.

Ruby thought this was absolute filth and wanted nothing to do with it. Though, like the others she wasn’t able to take her eyes away.

Weiss, Weiss was a mixed bag, she felt disgusted absolutely abhorred what was going on. But right now? She wasn’t sure there was a churning in her stomach that allured her.

Ren and Nora honestly didn’t care, though, they both thought it was hot. They already knew about… certain situations about Jaune.

  
Velvet? She was stupidly horny, she didn’t show it but she was far worse than Blake when it came to enjoying kinky stuff, getting to watch Jaune? Even better! Though, when his sisters hit his lap, she was hit with their overwhelming scent of sex. Her ears perked up and she felt her pussy quiver and moisten. 

May and Pyrrha both felt jealousy, that should have been them, but they were both pretty good at hiding it. Plus, well they were sure they’d get their chance. Unlike RWBY they weren’t really bothered by what they were seeing, they had been told the previous events. Jaune hadn’t felt like lying to his team anymore, so they knew.

Jaune? Jaune was incredibly horny, having his seriously hot sisters’ breasts in his face? That was one thing, the fact that they smelled like sex, and were currently orgasming ontop of him was a completely different thing. His hands gripped tighter, his fingers pressing against the cleft of their bountiful asses, in an attempt to keep them from falling over.

“Mmmm~” Once they calmed down and slumped over on his shoulders he shuddered as he felt them release his cock from their iron grasps. This was going to be difficult. 

“Sooo…. What the hell was that?” ONce more Yang spoke out, “Why the hell are your sisters on top of you and naked?!”

“I don’t know! They just fell like this!” His face was crimson, though no one could see it as his sisters still lay atop of him.

“Mmm~ Jaune~?” Saphron was the first to speak, though she soon became frantic. “JAUNE?!” 

“Mmm~ What’s wrong sweety?” Terra was next, and she felt her heart blast from her chest once she realized they were surrounded by people and naked. “Wha?! What’s going on?!”

The screen flashed one more time.  **Apologies.** A blanket soon fell upon the three Arcs, covering them from view.

Both Blake and Yang whispered quietly to themselves, “Damn it.” Sure Yang wasn’t into the entire incest thing but fuck if his sisters weren’t hot. Her hands had slipped between her legs.

Blake was nearly openly masturbating at this point, her hands slipped between her legs when she thought no one was looking.

Though Weiss had seen this, she opted not to say anything stead trying to not focus her attention anywhere.

  
Ruby, Ruby wasn’t sure what she was feeling.

Once the Arc trio calmed down, they were able to settle in, Saph to Jaune’s right and Terra to her left.

“I uhm… So these are my sisters, well sister and sister in all but that’s just nitpicking at this point. To my right is Saph my elder sister and Terra her wife.” Jaune was doing his best not to concentrate on the touch he felt earlier.

“Uh, hello. I’m Saphron Cotta-Arc, Jaune’s big sister.” She felt meek, her face hidden behind the blanket.

“I’m Terra Cotta-Arc, his sister in law.” She too felt embarrassed though she realized something interesting, despite lacking ehr glasses she could see perfectly clear.

Pyrrha wasted no time in introducing herself, she’d only ever seen her in pictures and once on a scroll call. “Hi! I’m uhm, I’m Pyrrha, Jaune’s partner and girlfriend.” She felt it important to apply that last part here. 

May quickly butted in as well, “Hi! I’m May… you’re brother saved my life, I owe him well.. I owe him my life.” The normally shy girl found her strength introducing herself.

Velvet followed, “I’m Velvet! I’m Uhm he helped me with a bully problem before. And he’s been an amazing friend since.” 

The sisters eyed the three girls, knowing smiles on their face. The girls caught this and felt their faces grow hot.

“HI IM NORA! AND THIS IS RENNY!” She pulled Ren along, who waved silently at them.

“Oh! You’re my brother’s team! It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Saph had begun to gain some of her cheery demeanor, that was till Nora started again.

“Is it true that Jaune-Jaune’s your baby daddy?!” 

**“WHAT?!”** And like that Vel, and team RWBY were back into the conversation.    
  
Saphron felt her face light up once more, Jaune felt his world crashing, Terra did as well but she was composed enough to answer.

“Well yes… he’s the donor for our Son Adrian.” 

This caused the girls to calm down, “But you fucked right?!”

And there went that calm, even Pyrrha felt her heart twinge at this, she knew about it but it still hurt that she wouldn’t be his first. She’d at least make sure he adored her when the time came.

“I… well yes…” 

“With both of you right?!”

**“WAIT WHAT?!”** That was Yang, Ruby, and Weiss. 

“Uhm…” The non answer was an answer enough. 

“Damn Jauney~ You got your hot sister inlaw and your hot sister! What about the rest of your sisters?!?” 

“Okay! Okay that’s enough Nora! Let’s get back to the viewing!” His eyes glancing towards RWBY, he felt himself pale as they gave him judgemental looks. This was going to be hell.

Nora was going to ask again when the film started back up.

**  
** **Part of him didn’t believe that, but it still beat the terrible guilt he felt, and even more so it beat her hating him.**

“As you should!” Weiss yelled with an indignant scowl.

“Wait? What’s going on?” Saph asked, not in the loop.

“Oh we’re watching you and your wife fuck your shota brother!” Nora’s voice was way too happy about this.

“I’m sorry what?” Terra felt confusion.

“SOme… something’s brought us here to watch… watch other versions of us, though in… in smut like situations.” Pyrrha’s voice was quiet as she tried to focus on the screen, on another Jaune.

**“Well then, we should get going, I’ll go start the coffee, why don’t you help Jaune get cleaned up Saph?”**

**“Mmm, sounds like a good idea.”**

**  
** **He watched as his sister in law pulled herself from his throbbing cock, her asshole gaping as his cum dripped out, one last spurt coating her chocolate ass in a white frosting.**

May’s eyes fell on Jaune, well that was good to know. Jaune’s face was crimson, though he felt a hand fall on his thigh as he peered over to Terra who was giving him a knowing smirk.

“Damn you’re hot!” Nora once more voiced what everyone was thinking.

“Nora.” 

“What?! You know I’m right Ren! Look at that ass! The white on dark is perfect!”

“She’s… she’s not wrong.” Blake finally spoke, her teammates eyes falling on her. She eyed Yang for a bit, who ended up relenting. 

“...Ya… she’s super hot.”

Terra’s face turned crimson this time around. “Thank...thank you?”

  
  


**He felt himself hardening again, though he didn’t have time to dwell on it as Saphron picked him up. “Come on Jaune, let’s get you cleaned up.” Another recurring theme in this household.**

**By the time he had come to, he was already in the shower. He had been placed in front of Saphron as she sat behind him, his head resting between her large breasts. She started the same as usual, washing his hair.**

**So, if he was being honest, as weird as all of thi was, he really did enjoy spending time with Saphron. He absolutely loved her, and he loved it when she washed his hair, it always soothed him. The next part though, he could do without.**

“Oh dear brother? Did you enjoy our showers together when we were little?” 

“Uh… Uhm…” Jaune felt himself caught in a place he shouldn't be, he didn't’ want Pyrrha to get angry!

“Hmm~ We’ll have to take a shower together when we get back, now won’t we Jaune?” 

He felt his heart lodge in his throat as his eyes glanced at Pyrrha. A mischievous smirk on her face. Though to her surprise he answered, “Yes please?” Her smirk turned into a wild smile. 

May on the other hand felt downcast, quietly she spoke to herself. “Maybe I could join?” 

The only one who caught that was Velvet who was also feeling just a tad bit lot jealous.

**“Oh no! Jaune… you’re hard again. I told you to tell me, we don’t want you getting hurt.” Ya that.**

**He really didn’t like talking about it, it was embarrassing, his sister wasn’t supposed to be cleaning his cock. But here she was, he shivered as he felt her hand grab the base, when she began to move he felt the slippery feeling of the soap she was using.**

“WAIT NOW HOLD UP! THERE IS NO WAY HE’S THAT BIG!” Weiss interrupted the viewing once more.

“PFFT YA! He’s probably pretty small!” This time it was Yang, she didn’t mean to be well mean but she was trying to cope with the screen.

“You’re right.” It was Saph, she waited for them to let it sink in. “He was a bit bigger when we were younger.” She smiled as all of the girls except for her, and Terra did spit takes, including Nora and Pyrrha. Though Pyrrha knew he was well endowed, from their close encounters, she’d never gotten to fully see it… yet.

“There is no way he’s that big, the video is just overcompensating.” It was Blake this time, trying to ease into her position back into RWBY. She was also hoping to egg things along. 

“OH ya?” Yes! Several girls had the same thought. “Jaune, stand up.”

“What? No! No no no!” Unfortunately for him, two of his incredibly thirsty friends, May and Pyrrha, pulled him up. “Girls please don’t!” 

“Sorry Jaune! But I gotta show them!” Pyrrha pointed at the ever doubtful RWBY, “That they shouldn’t be talking when they don’t know what they’re talking about.” They could feel the heat from Pyrrha’s glare, though, that didnt’ last long as her eyes glanced down to his bulge. “Vel, be a dear?”

Velvet nodded enthusiastically as she grabbed onto Jaune’s boxers, wasting no time as she pulled them down.  **THWACK** She was smacked across the nose by Jaune’s long, meaty, throbbing cock, one that looked like it was in pain. She took a quick deep breath, his scent filling her nose, it was absolutely amazing.

“HOLY SHIT.” Yang couldn’t believe her eyes, she hadn’t expected for VB to be packing, but there it was! A long hard cock, she felt her pussy quiver, unable to resist licking her lips.

Weiss didn’t know what to feel! She was so caught on the size of it, the massive expansive girth! It would… it would break her… wait why did she think that? She wasn’t interested in the dolt.

Ruby, well she wasn’t interested in these kinds of things, but still seeing a weapon like that? It got her going, even if just a little.

Blake pulled a notebook from out of nowhere, a hint of red on her nose as she peered into the glory that was Jaune’s cock. “Disgusting.” She said convincing no one. 

“WELL SHIT LEADER! You actually have a bigger dick than Renny! Color em surprised!” Ren blushed as eyes turned to him. “What?” 

“What… you’re going to tell me Ren’s got a big dick too?” 

“Oh ya! Not as big as THAT MONSTER.” She turned to the three girls surrounding him, “Good luck you three, he’s prolly going to break you!” 

Velvet, May, and Pyrrha all blushed, though Pyrrha responded, “Yes please…” It was quiet but enough that those around her heard. 

“Damn Bro… mom’s going to be happy with all the grandkids.” 

Jaune was simply mortified. “Please can we sit down?” The girls let him go, but he soon realized he was missing his boxers, where had they gone?

Unknown to him Velvet had taken them as a prize for herself.

**He gasped as she continued to stroke his head at the same time, she was really good at getting him off.**

**It didn’t take long, the hypnotic feeling of her up and downward motions on his cock, the feeling of her hand scratching the top of his head. Soon he exploded, his seme flying everywhere, splattering the already white tile that made up their large bathing area.**

**“There you go.”**

**Jaune only nodded as they finished washing up.**

**She got out first, and he waited, catching his breath. Soon he made his way out, and began making his way out.**

**They had a get together to go to, so he needed to get ready.**

“Damn… now you’re going to tell me that’s normal too?” 

Saph smiled, “He can actually release a lot more than that.” 

Several imaginations began to wander around.

“Fuck…” Surprisingly it was Pyrrha who swore!

**A few hours later, and they found themselves in the park, they were the only ones there. Well the three of them, and their friends. Jaune gulped, his sister and sister in law weren’t the only ones who had the habit of wearing skimpy clothing. Their friends all seemed to be part of the same club. Pyrrha, Velvet, Ciel, May, Penny, and Reese, these six were best friends with Saph and Terra, and always came over.**

**His eyes drifted to Pyrrha, her top wear was modest, but she had the habit of wearing incredibly short hotpants which were barely able to contain her massive ass. The ame could be said about Ciel and Velvet, Ciel decided on wearing a skirt, though it came up short and did nothing to hide her bubbly dark flesh. Velvet? She may as well have been only nothing, she wore incredibly tight, well tights that showed every contour of her ass. May and Penny had incredibly large breasts, Penny wore a simple tube top that may have as well been just a bra. While May wore a loose fitting wife beater, though it left a massive gap which allowed him to see her unprotected breasts at almost all times. Reese wasn’t nearly as plump as the other girls, at least not in one section, she had the most balanced body over all. But, that just meant she tended to wear shirts that didn’t cover her stomach, and jean shorts that rid up her thick ass.**

The mentioned girls felt their faces turn hot as eyes began to stare at them. Jaune especially was watching them with serious intent, his cock hardening at the rather revealing clothes they wore. 

Though, “HOLD UP!” Yang’s voice echoed through the theater. “THAT CAN’T BE REAL!” She was pointing at May’s chest, both May’s. 

“WANNA BET XIAOLONG!?” It was Nora this time, in a flash she was behind May, her hands at the hem of Jaune’s hoodie. Pulling on it she gave EVERYONE a nice view of May’s massive assets, and her inverted nipples. “She’s bigger than you! SUCK IT! MWHAHAHAH!”

Jaune’s eyes grew hazy as he tracked the bouncing jiggle of May’s bountiful bust. His cock hardening at the closeness of them. Saph seemed to notice this as she giggled, her hand sliding over underneath the blanket getting a firm grasp of his throbbing shaft. He looked at her, not saying anything as she simply shushed him quiet. He bit his lip as she began to stroke him gently, giving him a little wink.

Thankfully everyone’s attention was on May, “Nora!” Pyrrha quickly made to assist her troubled friend, pulling the hoodie and her sleeping shirt down. 

“Woops!” Once more Nora was next to Ren, who was giving her a scolding.

Yang stared blankly, red trickling from her nose as she realized someone had beaten her in the bust department. Blake couldn’t help but lick her lips, and Ruby and Weiss? Well they felt an intense amount of jealousy. 

“I i I I I” May sounded broken, but calmed down once Pyr pulled her into a gentle hug.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” She turned to the others, “None of you will talk about this… do you understand me?” RWBY nodded in unison.

No one noticed the slight movements under the blanket that covered the Arc Trio.

**It didn’t help matters that his own sister’s weren’t wearing any panties, they rarely did. He had caught sight of their tight buds, and slick slits several times already and it was driving him insane. .**

“Damn.” Blake bit her bottom lip, her fingers once again moving below her waist. 

“Don’t you dare Belladonna.” Weiss glared at her, causing the cat to pull back.

**The food had already been set up, coleslaw, mashpatotoes, gravy, and other foods that one would normally add gravy too.**

**Before they started to eat, the women excused themselves, they had something to do, at least everyone but Terra who stayed behind with him.**

**As the others went out of sight, she reached down to Jaune, slipping his shorts off before he could counter.**

**“Jaune, you’re hard again, we’ll have to take care of this quick.” She pulled him up to her, lying down so that he got a good view of her backside as she hiked up her skirt. “Use my ass.”**

“Shit…” Their Jaune couldn’t help but release a low growl, his sisters smirked as they drew closer, their warm hands still sliding up and down his heavy shaft.

“You love my ass don’t you little bro?” Terra whispered gently into his ear.

“Yes…” His voice was quiet, meak, but it was honest. 

“We’ll have to get another Adrian soon~ Maybe you can help me too~” This time it was Saph, he could only nod as they continued to torment him.

**He wanted to argue, but he just couldn’t, he loved the way her dark skin glimmered in the light of the day. God she was gorgeous, he shifted behind her, sliding his throbbing cock between her tight ass cheeks, squeezing them so that way he could sandwich himself.**

**He began to thrust, his hips moving back and forth, he felt his body losing any self control.**

**“It’s okay, you can go faster.” He didn’t even respond, he just did as she said, as his pace quickened, so did the sounds of flesh slapping, the way their bodies clashed set him off. He hated it, but he loved it all the same.**

“Oh~” Terra felt something pressing against her rear, nothing was there but it felt like a hot cock was rubbing against her.

**Soon he felt himself ready to let loose, “Terra…” He managed to squeak out.**

**She understood, quickly getting up and grabbing his dick with a firm gentle grasp. She began to stroke him off to completion, but the problem was where were they going to put it. Then she got an idea, she aimed him at the gravy, and then it happened.**

**He burst out, his cum flying into the container, which she had positioned in front of him. He wasn’t going to have any of that today.**

**As he came down from his high, she helped get him dressed. Before the others returned she began to mix the gravy, so that way the thick globs weren’t as noticeable.**

“Eww… no no no please no!” Ruby felt like she was about to throw up, she had a bad feeling where this was going, as did Weiss. Blake simply licked her lips.

**Once the others returned, he noticed Velvet still, her nose twitching. Her eyes became half lidded as she tried to find the source of whatever it was she was smelling. Though, she didn’t, he hoped.**

**They began to eat, and while it should have grossed him out, he felt an intense sense of joy and lust as he watched the woman gobble the gravy up.**

**Pyrrha spoke, “Oh wow~ this is the best gravy ever.” This got nods from all of the women there.**

“Mmm~” Pyrrha licked her lips, imagining the taste, though she realized soon enough she wasn’t imagining it. She was actually tasting something, it was sweet and slightly bitter. She felt something slosh around her tongue.

**Especially Velvet, who seemed to be in her own little world. “You… mmm, you have to give me your recipe.” She asked.**

“Mmm~” Velvet and May both felt the same thing, like there was something in their mouth, something incredibly tasty. They could almost smell it too, that was odd.

Terra and Saph both smiled, opening their mouths to show Jaune. Jaune was confused, but he knew something was going on with this place. The girls were acting just a little weirder than normal, and while he didn’t see anything he couldn't help but imaging his sisters with his cum in their mouth.

**Terra giggled, “Oh it’s a family secret.” He saw her wink at him, his face redenning.**

**That evening things had gone better, it was almost time to eat dinner, so he had started making his way to the kitchen.**

**Then he felt his world go dark, a loud smack echoed through his ears as he hit something soft. Reaching up his hands grabbed onto the sides of the offending object, squeezing as he did so.**

**He heard an audible gasp, “Jaune! I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.”**

“EEP!” The girls surrounding Saph turned towards her, she had jumped slightly. “Oh my~ I felt that.” This quickly got their attention.

“Oh… oh….” It was Pyrrha who realized what was going on first. This was going to be… exciting.

**Pulling back, though unable to drag his tongue out as he did, his gaze shifted upwards. “It’s okay Saph… I didn’t see you there, I was just a bit uhm lost in thought.”**

**  
** **His gaze fell down again, his breath hitched as he stared downwards. He couldn’t look at his sister, not now, he was already in enough pain as it was. His eyes glanced back upwards, and there it was, the sight that he was afraid of. He could see his sisters exposed vulva, the mons of her flesh taunting him. His eyes glanced to the neatly cut blonde hair that covered the front of her young flesh.**

“Oh…” Jaune gulped, seeing his sister’s young pussy really got him going. He’d normally not admit it, but Saphron was gorgeous, as was Terra, and most of his sisters if he was being honest. He felt her hand move faster.

“You love it don’t you little bro?” He nodded.

By this time Pyrrha, May and Velvet had realized what was going on. “I… I… Uhm…”

Saph turned towards Pyrrha and smiled, “Want to see?” Pyrrha nodded in response, unable to hide her desires.

Quietly Saphron removed the blanket, Jaune’s three admirers all glanced at his throbbing dick, glistening with sweat and precum. The girls all moved to Velvet’s location, moving in between Jaune’s legs they watched as his sisters continued to stroke his hard cock. 

Everyone else's attention was still on the screen in front of them.

**He hated this, he could feel his penis twitch, a large bulge appeared on his pants. He felt a bit of liquid cover the tip and noticed the stain on his pants. He gulped and looked her in the eyes once more. He didn’t want her thinking he was in pain, he didn’t like when his sister felt guilty. He just wished… he just wished that she wore more clothes.**

“I bet you wished we didn’t wear more clothes~” Terra smiled as she nibbled on his ear. His spine shivered and his cock twitched.

Down below.

“This is disgusting… what kind of… ugh!” Yang didn’t like this at all!

Same with Ruby, she thought it was filth.

Blake thought this was amazing, “I… I… ya it’s disgusting.”

Weiss rolled her eyes, though she couldn’t take her eyes off of the screen.

**He could see her perky nipples as they poked through her plain white shirt. Jaune was only 9, but, he had realized early on that women were beautiful. And his sister, she was incredibly gorgeous, his eyes drank in her full figure. She had just turned 17, and oh god she was beautiful.**

“Damn Saphron is hot!” Nora was having the time of her life, and if no one was paying attention to her hand movements, well~

Ren simply watched the screen, honestly she was right, Jaune and his sisters were hot… he meant his sisters… his eyes glanced back to Jaune noticing what was going on.

**“Are you alright? You look like you’re in pain.”** **  
** **  
** **Saph’s eyes gazed downwards, she was curious, but had decided to drop the subject all together.**

**“I’m fine, you had said dinner was ready right?” He desperately tried to change the subject. He watched as she gazed at him with hesitance. Though when she nodded he sighed in relief.**

**He followed her, his eyes gazing at her bouncing rear, he swallowed, she had such a wonderfully round butt. He wished that he’d been able to keep his face buried just a little bit longer. He knew those were bad thoughts, but they happened.**

**As they reached the kitchen, his eyes slowly trailed to the gorgeous dark brown beauty who stood at the table as she finished setting it. Terra, his absolutely stunning sister in law was something to behold. They had just gotten married and it had been a beautiful wedding.**

**Jaune had been sent to stay with them for the foreseeable future, mostly because Saphron couldn't bear to be without her favorite little brother, her only brother but still.**

**“Oh good you both are here!” He watched her breasts jiggle, the slapping of flesh hit his ears and caused his body to tense, his penis twitching one more time.**

**She had prepared salads, it was going to be a light dinner, since they had wanted to go to bed sooner tonight, they had a big morning ahead after all.**

“Oh not again… is he going to… to…” Weiss couldn’t even finish.

“To jizz all over their salads? Probably…” Yang grumbled to herself.

**As they reached the table, Saphron snapped her fingers, remembering that she had to go get papers first. “Terra! Can you help me with something? I need to grab some papers from the car.”**

**Terra nodded, and the two of them made their way out, Jaune’s eyes watched as their asses bounced with each step. Life wasn’t fair, why couldn’t they wear more clothes.**

“Shit~” Jaune bit his lip in order to keep quiet. 

“You love big asses don’t you? Fat bouncing bottoms?” He nodded, both Pyrrha and Vel blushed, their faces growing closer. May however felt sad, “You also like giant tits right? Like May’s, I saw you watching them.” 

“Yesssss” May’s face turned red, she felt her heart thump in her chest.

“You’re such a good little brother, the best little brother.” Saph pressed her chest against her little brother, kissing his neck gently. 

  
  


**Gulping he stared at the prepared table, she had prepared a white ranch dressing for them. His eyes wandered back one more time as he watched the last jiggle, now they were completely out of view.**

**Slowly he stood on top of the chair, lowering his pants, his throbbing hard 8 inch dick slung out, no longer being trapped or confined. He grabbed onto the base, and slowly he began to move his hands along the thick shaft. He needed to be quick, so he increased the pace. His knees became weak as his body buckled, his hips thrusting forward as he released his thick semen.**

Ruby tried to cover her face again, watching a little boy masturbate wasn’t something she should have been interested in. But Jaune was so big! Oh gosh he was so big!

Weiss felt the same, she bit her lower lip as she watched Jaune’s hands stroke his massive cock. Even as a child he’d still break her… where did that come from?!

**Thankfully he had pulled their plates close enough that he didn’t miss, his semen poured out from the tip of his dick splattering sloppily onto their green meals.**

**He felt himself empty, their once dry meal was now drenched in his thick hot liquid. He had cum far more than he had thought he would. Though his tip wasn’t thoroughly clean, he decided to slip his pants back on, sitting down he waited for them to come back.**

**“Oh Jaune! You already put the ranch on our salads for us! Thank you!” Terra smiled as she sat down next to him, Saph taking the other side.**

**His eyes glanced back and forth, he could make out their hardened nipples, and he had the urge to grab onto one and start sucking.**

**He watched, as they began to eat, his penis hardened as they took large bites, his cum dripping from the sides of their mouths.**

**“Mmm this Ranch is really good!” His sister always loved it, this, this hadn’t been the first time he’d done this.**

“Mmm~ It really is.” Saph and Terra both took a moment to enjoy the taste that entered their mouths, nuzzing against Jaune’s hot face, their hands continued to stroke his throbbing cock. 

Velvet was doing her best to restrain herself, but she could smell his dick, it was tangy and musky, she wanted to just bury her face into his balls.

**He watched as she used her tongue to scoop up the bits that dripped from the side of her mouth.**

**God he was so hard right now.**

**The meal finished, they made their way towards the bed. He made sure to stay in front of them, nights were always the hardest, they insisted he slept with them. The problem though, they never slept with any clothes on, and they really liked having him in the middle.**

**He took a deep breath and made his way onto the bed, disrobing himself, they insisted that he didn’t wear clothes.**

**Then it happened, “Jaune! Why didn’t you say anything?!” It was Saph, this was what he was worried about, “You’re rock hard, have you been like that all day?!” Well yes, but he had relieved himself.**

“You’re really hard~” He felt Saph’s hot breath against his ear.

“Yes Jaune, you’re super hard~ Why are you resisting?” 

“Please Jaune~” This time it was Pyrrha, she watched his cock eagerly, as did the other two. 

“Come On Jaune~ Give them what they want.” 

What… what was going on! This… this wasn’t normal, there was something wrong here. He knew it, he felt it! 

**He watched with bated breath, his beautiful sister and her equally gorgeous wife made their way to him. They had opted to wear clothing tonight, a matching set of white stockings with a garter belt and small corset.**

**They moved, each taking one side of him, he was soon sandwiched in a marshmallow heaven, their breasts pressing tightly onto his face from each side.**

**Then the warm sensation hit, his eyes glanced downwards, each of them had placed a hand firmly onto his throbbing dick. His breathing increased as they began to stroke up and down. He felt the heat on his cock intensify, “It’s okay Jaune, we know it’s only natural just let it out.”**

“Holy fuck! Like… damn it. This is disgusting, but they’re so damn hot.” Yang couldn’t really contain herself, Blake nodded enthusiastically. Little boys weren’t really their thing so they’d been eyeing his sisters the entire time.

Ruby and Weiss snapped out of their haze as they stared at the other two. “Seriously?” Ruby couldn’t understand her sister.

“YA! Like, the incest is disgusting, but wow!”

“I know right!” Nora said from her seat above. Ren had to agree.

And Jaune, Jaune definitely agreed. “Would you like us to wear that next time you come over?” He nodded at his sister’s words. “Sounds good, right Terra?”

“Oh most definitely~” 

“You should bring your girlfriends~” She looked at the trio below.

“But… O...Pyrrha’s my girlfriend.” He felt so guilty, his sisters were rubbing his cock and his girlfriend and his admittedly incredibly gorgeous friends were watching him.

“Please Jaune~ I can share~” Pyrrha was in a haze, though even in her right mind, she didn’t mind Velvet or May, so long as everyone knew she was Jaune’s first love. Though, getting to play with them was a bonus.

“Please?” May looked at him, her single eye staring at him longingly. 

“Please?” Velvet’s eyes were hazed her attention snapping between him and his dick.

“I… Okay…” He groaned quietly as Saph tightened her grip on his cock.

“Good boy~” 

**Jaune couldn’t help but shift his head a little, soon he found himself closer to Saph’s breast. He heard her gasp once he placed his mouth upon her nipple. Placing his right hand onto her left breast he began to knead it. His mouth applying more suction, his teeth grinding onto her hardened nipple. He heard her moan, he had to apologize, he didn’t mean for this to happen.**

**Pulling away with a loud smack, “I’m sorry, I don’t know wha”**

**He was interrupted by Saph, her chest heaving, “It’s… it’s okay. These are normal things okay?”**

“This is not Normal! Family shouldn’t be doing this!” Yang couldn’t take it, this was so disgusting, so bad! 

Ruby nodded alongside her, while she had been paying more attention to Jaune than Yang had, she did agree siblings shouldn’t be doing this.

Weiss actually agreed, shivering at the thought of her and her own siblings.

Blake had no siblings, so she didn’t exactly share the same opinion, but she still felt that way about her parents. Thinking about her dad ramming her did not make her feel good.

“Don’t listen to them~” Saphron’s pace quickened, “You’re a good little brother~ The best even~ You know how to treat your sisters. Imagine if you got to the others? I’m sure they’d love to have some fun. I’ve seen the way they look at their brother.” Jaune gulped, Terra giggled to his side.

“She’s right you know? I bet they’d like to have some babies~” 

Pyrrha nodded along, “I would.” 

Oh shit… that… wow. “If it’s a daughter… I bet she’d just love her daddy.”   
  


Oh god, this was so wrong, but he couldn’t help but feel himself harden even more somehow.

Pyrrha knew what she was saying, yet she couldn’t help herself. Her inner desires were coming out, she could barely control herself as it was. 

“I’d… I’d like one too.” Jaune’s eyes snapped to May, though he noticed how she held her beanie. “I… I’m not that pretty though.” 

He bit his lips, and looked at Pyrrha, whose haze stopped just briefly. “May?”

She looked up at Jaune, sorrow in her eyes. “Can… can we talk when… oh god… when the viewing is over?” 

She wanted to say something, to open her mouth but she simply nodded.

**“Yes, Saph is right, you’re a growing boy.” Terra decided to chip in as well.**

**He nodded, soon his hips began to buck, he was getting close. He felt his sisters stop, “Okay, we don’t want you getting the bed messy again.” Jaune once again nodded, this hadn’t been the first time they’d done this for him. In fact, they did it pretty frequently, he just, he just never felt right asking for it.**

**He watched as Terra made her way down, her hand trailing down his stomach, he shivered when he felt her tongue slide across the urethral. She lapped up the precum that dripped from the top.**

**“Mmm, this is my favorite flavor after all.”**

**Oh no… his first instinct was to squirm, but instead he smiled when he saw her smiling back at him.**

“UGH!” Yang nearly barfed, “There is no way that tastes good! That’s just disgusting and… UGH, this world’s sisters are just sick!”

Saph rolled her eyes, “She just hasn’t tasted it yet. Hope she gets to…” Her voice was low and raspy, anger obvious in her tone. The other girls agreed with her.

“Right… it’s disgusting, it probably smells awful, not to mention it’s… Jaune…” Blake shivered at the thought, he wasn’t her type, she preferred her blondes to be good looking.

Vel’s ears stood on end and she felt anger rise in her belly. “Tch, says the girl that can’t make up her mind.” May and Pyrrha nodded alongside her, Pyrrha was still upset about her running away.

“I hope she really gets what's coming to her.” 

The screen flashed briefly causing everyone to blink.  **SHE WILL** . The it ended.

“What was that about?!” Ruby had a near freak out.

**He watched as Saph also made her way down, once she reached Terra his brain froze. He watched as they kissed, one deep and passionate, he watched their tongues wrestle and wrap around one another. The strand of saliva which dripped from the tips of their tongues sent shivers down his spine. Then his breathing stopped, they had moved over to his throbbing cock, both of them planted a soft kiss on each side of his head.**

**He watched as they converged, their lips touching as they covered the entirety of the head. Then they started to move, in unison they dragged their lips, sliding their tongues down the veins of his shaft. They were looking at him, he could only stare dumbly as he watched their eyes. He felt his balls tense, the seemed to notice this as they stopped what they were doing. Their mouths latching onto his heavy balls. He watched as they began to suckle on them, soon they pulled the entirety of each into their mouths. He felt shivers run down his spine as they applied suction, their tongues coiling and swirling around his testicals.**

“Wow… they’re really good at that.” Nora couldn’t help herself, her eyes going wide. The rest of the room nodded in agreement.

Though Jaune felt a shift in his lower position, Terra and Saph had moved closer, squeezing the girls into one another as they began to mimic their on screen selves. “Damn.” His voice a low growl. 

**He watched as they once again began to stroke his cock, their hands increasing pace, and before he could think any further, he released. Unlike the first time his body convulsed and the amount of cum which he released was intense. He watched as they got up, positioning their bodies in the way of the on coming stream of semen.**

**The way that his cum coated their bodies, their bountiful breasts and their slim stomachs. He was mesmerized by the way that the white of his cum was spread across them. Especially the way that Terra’s dark skin contrasted against his white hot semen.**

“You like that kind of thing, don't’ you Jaune?” Terra pulled away with a light smack. He nodded in response, his heart beating rapidly.

“You hear that May?” May’s face turned red as she was brought to attention. “I bet he’d love you in a nice white brassier, for you two, get yourself some nice lace leggings. Preferably in darker colors~ He loves that stuff.

Both Velvet and Pyrrha nodded, crimson splashing their features

**“Alright, that should be enough, we can go to sleep now.” It really wasn’t enough, but he wasn’t going to complain anymore.**

**Closing his eyes he felt his sisters take to his sides again, their arms wrapping around his exposed belly.**

**The night went back normally enough, at least till Jaune felt something, his lower body was warm.**

“Oh thank god it’s over!” Weiss felt relief hit her chest, though when she noticed the video still playing she froze up. “Oh no…”

“You jinxed us Weiss!” Ruby released an exasperated response.

**  
** **Opening his eyes, he found himself encased in a pillowy heaven, he was gripping onto Saphron, and his penis had entered her pussy. He could feel her warm folds hold tightly onto him, this hadn’t been the first time he’d done this. He had the bad habit of moving a lot during his sleep. Normally he’d be able to pull out, but this time Saph was holding onto him like a grip. He could feel her core clenching, trying to keep him inside. He gave in, he couldn’t take it anymore, he’d been denying himself these pleasures for so long.**

**His thrusts became more rhythmic, “MMM.” He stilled, as he heard Saph, “It’s so good Jaune… please… I need more.” He gulped as he continued, his hands on her waist now as he stared her in the eyes. “I’m sorry Jaune… I know it’s so hard. But… I just can’t hold back anymore. Breed me!”**

“Mmm♥!” Saph moaned into Jaune’s balls, she felt so full, like he was actually in her, Jaune felt something similar, not only did he feel his sisters’ hands and mouths, he felt as if he was being gripped by her tight pussy, a memory he held fondly. “You want to breed me right?♥ When we get back, come to Argus! Come and Breed me please!♥” Thankfully her moans were washed out by the sound of the screen above. 

**Oh that had done it, his body went limp as his entire being exploded, he came hard, harder than he ever had. He felt her pussy clench, doing her best to keep everything he had inside of her, she didn’t want to let this go and he didn’t want to either.**

**“Please… please put a baby in me.” His hips bucked again, making sure that he was as pressed up against her as he could be.**

**He felt himself finish, not a drop of his cum escaped her thirsty hole. He pulled out with a plop, only to feel another hand on him, Terra had waken up, “Now that’s not fair, if we’re giving up now then we both have to please our little husband right?”** **  
** **  
** **He felt his body shiver, her lips dangerously close to his ear, wait… husband?**

**“Hu...husband?”**

“HUSBAND?! That’s ILLEGAL!” Yang was in shock, marrying your own family?! That was… That was disgusting! And Illegal! At least she thought it was?

“ICK, that’s just so wrong!” Ruby couldn’t help it, she felt her stomach void as a bucket appeared in front of her. This was just so wrong!

Blake felt slightly ill, but she was still turned on, she hadn’t stopped for a while, her fingers digging into her flesh. But, even though she worked feverishly she just couldn’t get off. She didn’t know why but it was driving her mad!

Weiss looked at Blake in disgust, her eyes flicking back to the screen she had mixed feelings. Siblings getting married, how disgusting… but they seemed to really love one another. Reminded of her own family she felt her heart sink.

“Damn!” Nora was nearly bouncing up and down, by now she was fully masturbating, one hand on herself and the other on Ren who was doing his best to stay quiet. “That’s hot!” 

Saphron rolled her eyes at the RWBY members, “They just don’t understand~ But you’d love to be our husband right? All of our husbands?” All the girls watched him with an eager gaze.

“Ye...yess~” He couldn’t take it anymore. His cock twitched and convulsed, his seed began to leak from the tip of his cock. Before he erupted both Saph and Terra moved forward, their mouths covering the head of his throbbing cock. He felt their tongues slide across his head, their lips sucking the seed directly from the source. 

The other girls felt their hearts drop as they realized they wouldn’t get any! Thankfully the Arc’s were a benevolent family, pulling back the sisters and letting the remaining amount sputter out of his dick. Soon May, Pyrrha and Velvet were showered in what remained of his thick seed. Their eyes glazed over as they let it hit their faces, warmth covering their bodies. Their tongues sticking out in hopes of catching as much as they could in their mouths, yearning to taste it directly. 

Jaune watched, his stomach doing flips inside his gut, he would have kept watching if not for the scene in front of him. Saph and Terra began to make out, their tongues twisting and twirling around one another. Swapping his cum between their mouths. “Damn.” 

**He looked to Saph, who at least had the dignity to look away embarrassed.**

**“Uhm… so I may have brought you over, with the intent of having you be our husband… I’ve… I’ve always loved you little bro. And there’s no one else I’d rather have put a baby in me than you.” He gulped, “We’ve… uh we may have been playing oblivious this entire time. I’m sorry!”**

**So they had been doing it on purpose! He wanted to be angry, but he couldn’t, it felt so damn good.**

**“Well then, I guess it’s my turn.” Terra whispered quietly into his ear as she got up, rummaging towards Saphron, he watched as she wiggled her ass at him his cum from earlier still rolling down her deliciously thick chocolate ass. He watched as she began to suck on Saph’s nipples.**

**He did what any boy… no man would, he stood up and made his way towards her.**

The scene came to an end, and the room began to light up. “FINALLY! THAT WAS FILTH!” Ruby wanted to take a cold shower, she needed to get rid of the disgust she felt.

“Oh thank goodness.” Weiss felt the pressure she’d been feeling earlier let up.

Before any of the other girls could bring their attention to the back. Terra and Saphron began to flicker, “Seems we’re going back?” They smiled at one another, “Remember Jaune~ Come see us when you’ve got the time.” He nodded expectantly. 

As for the other three, their dazes began to wear off, their bodies now clean from his earlier explosion. 

“Wow~ That was… wow.” Pyrrha couldn’t find the words.

“I… oh my.” May felt her chest beat fast, unable to take her eye off of Jaune’s still throbbing cock. She hoped it’d be her turn soon.

Vel simply stayed there, unable to move, her nose was filled with his scent. Though his markings weren’t there anymore she knew she’d been marked.

They quietly took their seats staring at the screen in front of them, doing their best not to give way that anything happened in the back.

“Well at least his sisters were hot! Though… ugh could do with out the pedo stuff and well Jaune.” 

“Agreed.” Blake nodded along with Yang.

  
  


The screen flickered on,  **FORGET.**

“Forget? Forget whaaAAA?!” Both Blake and Yang gripped their heads, their memories of the previous viewing becoming skewed.

“What… NO NO?! WHY!? What about his hot sisters?!” Yang panicked, the only thing she could remember was Jaune’s massive dick, everything he did every one of his actions. But none of the hot girls! 

“No! This is bad!” Blake was in the same opinion. 

“What’s wrong?” Ruby’s worry for her sister grew.

“I can’t remember what Terra and Saphron looked like nude! I can only picture Jaune!” 

Weiss rolled her eyes, absentmindedly she spoke, “That’s not too bad.” 

All eyes fell on her, her white features becoming increasingly red as the lights dimmed once more.


	3. May You Please Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May gets her turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain is working, that's two done in a single day.

As the screen darkened Jaune took a step back, ignoring his own nudity, though the girls definitely didn’t. “May?” He placed his hand on May’s, pulling her close to him. 

She gulped, his cock slipping through the loose hoodie, touching against her bare stomach. Jaune paid this no attention, as he had something far more important to talk about. “May?”

“Y...yes?” She asked shyly, nearly pulling her beanie down on her other eye. She paused once she felt his hand on her left side. Her body shivered as his warm touch felt good against her cool body. His thumb slide past her hair, slowly shifting the beanie revealing a scar that covered her left eye, the eye that was covered in a white mist. She flinched at his touch, squirming backwards. 

“May?” Jaune placed his forehead against hers, she felt her face warm at his touch. “May, you’re gorgeous, you’re stunning, you’re beautiful. You… you’re one of the three most beautiful women in this room.” None of the girls failed to notice his eyes glancing at Velvet and Pyrrha, both of their faces lightning up, small smiles appearing on their lips.

“I… I just want you to know that… okay?” She felt Jaune shudder, he was scared, she knew why. He still felt guilty about not being able to save her team, she didn’t fault him. They had been stupid, went out on their own, he was her savior. Him and Pyrrha meant the world to him, no one else wanted her after all, she didn’t even have parents to fall back on. 

“Ja...Jaune.” She moved forward, squirming a little at her inconvenient position. Though, as she did so their lips touched, she froze a little as fear seized her heart. She was about to pull back when she felt his hand slide behind her head. He pulled her close and their lips met, the kiss was sloppy but gentle. She felt her heart flip. 

“My oh my~” It was Pyrrha who drew close, “I see my boyfriend’s already cheating on me.” May felt her body still, oh no, she didn’t want this. Though Pyrrha seemed to notice as she giggled in response. “Oh it’s fine… watching Jaune with other women… well it’s hot. I want to see him take control~ Show them why he’s so good. Though…” She moved closer, tilting May’s heads little, her own lips meeting both Jaune’s and hers. “I don’t mind sharing you~” May’s heart was about to burst.

Velvet felt sad, she would have loved to be part of this, but she felt she had no place, though well that didn’t last long. “I… I’d like to make all three of you mine.” Jaune had pulled back, his eyes glancing at the girls near him. Velvet bit her lip, on one hand she would have loved having Jaune or Pyrrha to herself, but this? This was good too, she nodded in response unable to find the words.

“Yes please…” May was quiet, but she was happy, she felt arms wrap around her as Pyrrha pulled her and Velvet into a massive four person hug.

The four of them sat down as the movie began to play, completely ignoring the stares they had been getting. 

Nora leaned into Ren, “Told you.” 

Ren simply nodded in response.

“What the hell is going on?! Who would even want VB?!” Blake nodded along with Yang.

Weiss felt her stomach churn, maybe she missed an opportunity? Ruby didn’t say anything, her eyes glancing back at the screen.

  
  


**Jaune’s sisters often liked to tease him, being the only boy out of eight siblings was always difficult. So when their neighbor's daughter took a liking to him, it only added fuel to that fire. They would often say that he’d end up with a little wife if he never put his foot down. THough, if he was being thoroughly honest he wouldn’t mind that. And besides, if he had to guess, she’d be the perfect wife sooner than later.**

“Wait?! Is Jaune a pedophile in this one?!” Ruby yelled out loud, everyone face palmed. 

“Wow Vomit Boy! Who would have guessed you were a cradle robber? That’s sick!” 

“It really is… that’s disgusting Jaune.” Yang and blake laid it on pretty thick, though it was a good thing they didn’t look back as several eyes glared at them, the obvious ‘wives’ and Nora and Ren. They didn’t appreciate anyone talking about their leader that way. **  
  
**

**Jaune’s hands roamed against soft dark flesh, his finger tracing around her small child like belly, as he fiddled with her slightly protruding belly button. In front of him, was the sleeping form of his neighbor, and unofficial wife May Zedong. She was much like him when was younger, a wall flower. She didn’t really get on with people, and was afraid of making the first move. He knew that feeling, it had been hard for him during his younger years to reach out to others. Even now he had only a few friends, May being one of them.**

Jaune didn’t say anything, this part hit closer to home than he’d like to admit. He suddenly felt something heavy slam onto his lap. His eyes gazed forward and noticed the magenta colored hair. May had been bounced onto him, “Oh!” She blushed as she realized that the little girl on the screen was her. AND SHE HAD TWO EYES STILL! That really surprised her, though she shifted uncomfortably when RWBY’s eyes glanced at her.

“I still don’t think she’s natural…” Yang grumbled to herself, flinching when Blake tried to comfort her.

Weiss bit her lip when she realized that May was currently sitting on the Nude Jaune. 

“Wait… is he molesting her in the dark?” All eyes fell on the screen realizing that Ruby was right. Jaune was currently touching the small May, his hands roaming around her stomach. 

May blushed as she felt a soft touch against her, she realized it wasn’t her Jaune as his hands weren’t on her. Though her bliss ended once RWBY spoke again, “This is sick! Why are all these worlds sick?!” Ruby’s shrill voice crushed her confidence. She knew it wasn’t right, but Jaune was paying attention to her, even if she was little! 

Jaune noticed the shift in demeanor, summoning his courage he slowly slipped his hands under his hoodie. He felt May flinch at his touch causing him to stop, but then she leaned her back against his chest. Smiling he rested his head against her shoulder, placing a soft kiss on her neck. She squirmed shifting into his touch. “Mmm~” 

May loved the way his hands roamed her stomach, his hands were large and they made her feel safe. She felt Velvet and Pyrrha watching her, their eyes unable to glance towards the screen.

**He smiled though, as she shifted under his touch, they were the only ones in the house, his family had gone on vacation, and her parents were out of the country. This wasn’t an unusual circumstance, they had busy lives after all.**

**His fingers began to glide across her sides as he continued to touch her, enjoying the sensation of her warm skin in the cold of the night.**

**He smiled as he looked down upon her, there were a few things Jaune had come to realize about May, the first was that she was an incredibly heavy sleeper, once she was out it was nearly impossible to wake her. He’d picked her up one day and she hadn’t even stirred. The second was, well it was really two things.**

**His hands slid upwards, his fingers tracing up her heaving chest as he came to a halt at two large mounds of flesh.**

May shuddered at his touch, she felt his hands mimic the screen, the way they gripped and plucked at her flesh. Then she bit her lip once she felt his hands find their target. .

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!” Yang was upset! This was dumb! How did she have such a huge chest even at that age?! Her semblance flickered.

“Can you get over your boob envy already?! We’re trying to watch here!” Yang’s eyes flickered to Nora and Ren, though she paused when she realized that they had gotten handsy.

“How… how could you enjoy this?!” Ruby was in shock! 

“I’m not looking at little May May! I’m enjoying Jaune!” 

Blake turned towards Ren, “You’re okay with this?” 

“Oh please! Ren’s enjoying Jaune too!”

Four pairs of eyes glanced at the silent ninja who simply nodded. “He is rather fetching.”

This got several confused looks, “I just don’t see it.” Blake shrugged and looked back to the screen.

**She had incredibly large breasts, not just for a child of eight, but in general. He originally couldn’t tell, she always wore a heavy jacket, and had bindings, she was apparently very sensitive about the topic of her breasts.**

**He figured it had something to do with the teasing she got at school, though he didn’t know why. He found them quite lovely.**

“Mmm~♥” May felt Jaune’s fingers dig into her flesh, the tips circling her sunken nipples as he played and pried at her sacks of milk and fat. 

“They’re lovely, way better than Yang’s~” Her back arched as she bit her lip.

“Jaune~♥” She did her best to keep quiet, though this proved difficult as she felt his teeth against her neck, nipping and scraping at her flesh. “Oooh~”

**His hands began to glide upwards, cupping her protruding flesh as applied a firm grip, the fat squeezing between his fingers. He proceeded to knead them, enjoying the sensation of the flesh to flesh contact. He heard her moan, there was once a time where this would get him to stop, but that had been months ago. He smiled as she shifted, her back arching upwards as he continued to play with her fleshy mounds.**

“Those are way to big…” Yang grumbled to herself, she was feeling rather self conscious about this. Speaking of which, why weren’t the people involved talking? She attempted to look back but found it incredibly difficult.

**Then there was the third thing, he began to raise his hands, tracing the sides of her large breasts with the tips of his fingers, till he got to two dark brown mounds.**

**She had inverted nipples, and those nipples happened to be incredibly sensitive.**

**He began tracing the rings of her areola, her body shifting as he did so, he had found that her nipple area was incredibly sensitive, probably why she wore pasties.**

May felt Jaune’s hands leave her chest, climbing downwards, his nails dragging against her flesh. “Let’s get this off you~” She shivered at his hot breath, her chest heaving as he brought his hands to the hem of the hoodie. She felt her flesh grow cold as he lifted.

“They’re beautiful.” This time it was Pyrrha, who had seated herself to Jaune’s right. 

“They’re amazing!” Velvet who was now on his left watched intently. Helping Jaune they pulled the hoodie off, letting her perky breasts jiggle. Despite the size they remained spry, and robust. 

“Mmm~ I bet they’ll get bigger if I put a baby in you~” She felt his hand move to her shorts, his hand gliding above her clit. 

Squirming she moaned to his touch, “Please~” 

“Mmm~ You’re such a good girl May~” Jaune had no idea where these words were coming from, he wasn’t this brave or confident, but they just felt right.

“You’ll put a baby in all of us, right?” Pyrrha looked at him, his lips suddenly feeling rather dry. His tongue slid across his parched lips and he smiled.

“Of course~”

**He remembers the first time he had found out about May’s big secrets. His parents had gone out, and the two of them had come back from playing in the backyard so they were dirty.**

**He had her take the first shower, though he had forgotten to hand her a towel. When he had gone in, she had undone the binders and her jacket was over her head. He should have looked away, but there was something about her slightly plump belly, her dark enchanting skin, and the two massive mounds of flesh with their inverted dark spots that he couldn’t look away from.**

**May had heard him come in, this caused her to panic, and she found herself trapped in her jacket. He had moved to help her, though not before he took a few pictures, for prosperity sake.**

**Pocketing his scroll, he rushed over, helping her with removing the jacket. He couldn’t help but stare at her for a few more seconds, something she probably noticed if her trying to hide her figure was anything to go by.**

**“Oh! I’m sorry!” He apologized, realizing that he had been staring a bit too long, a little drool escaping the side of his mouth.**

“EW EW EW! This Jaune’s a pedo!” Ruby couldn’t help it, this was just wrong. Yang, Blake, and surprisingly reluctantly Weiss agreed.

Jaune didn’t like this so much, he really didn’t need his friends? To think that about him, though that didn’t last long as he felt May press her back against him, his cock twitched as her cool body pressed against his warm chest. “I don’t mind if it’s you~” Oh shit.

“Neither do I~” He felt Pyrrha’s lips close to his ear, “I’ll call you daddy if you want me too~” 

May giggled as she felt his cock stiffen more, twitching between her legs.

“I’m okay too~” Velvet’s nose brushed against his neck, taking a good long breath. “I’m okay too~” 

He was really starting to not care anymore, this world was great.

**She had turned around, though she was crying, if the small hiccups that came from her were anything to go by.**

**He was supposed to leave, he really should have, but instead he walked towards her, placing his hand on her back. The sensation of her soft flesh against his skin started to send shivers down his body.**

**She stopped, instantly wrapping her small arms around her breasts, causing an impressive valley to form, one he had an easy and exciting view to.**

**“I’m sorry…” That wasn’t him…**

**“What? May, why are you sorry? I’m the one that walked in on you.”**

**Her whimpers didn’t help him feel any better.**

**“I… I’m ugly… I didn’t want you… to see me…” Her voice was quiet and her body was shaking.**

**“What?! No! You’re beautiful May!”**

**“Bu… but the kids at… at school they… make fun of me.” Jaune growled, which caused her to jump. He placed a hand on her small shoulder to get her to calm down.**

**“No, they’re wrong May, you’re beautiful okay?” She nodded, Jaune’s words meant more to her than any mean kid.**

**Jaune sighed and walked away, though not before getting one more good look. Maybe his sisters were right, he really could use a wife.**

“That… that would have been really sweet if it wasn’t for the fact that she was a little girl! Also Wife? Seriously?!” Yang was furious, though if she was being honest, a lot of it was coming from jealousy.

“It is rather disgusting… makes you think about our Jaune doesn’t it?” Yang nodded in agreement with Blake, the first time she’d been willingly acknowledging her. 

“Guys… I don’t think that’s true…” Ruby pouted as she stared at her sister.

“Pfft! You don’t know that Rubes! He approached you after all, remember?!” 

“HEY!? What does that mean!?” 

“You’re basically a loli Ruby…” Blake shrugged as she looked back to the screen.

“That’s enough… I don’t think it’s right to demean someone from what another them is doing, and not ours.”

Three sets of eyes glanced at Weiss who refused to look at her teammates.

Yang was about to pen her mouth again when she was suddenly hit with something that splattered open.

“Shut up, up front!” Nora had thrown something that had burst open, after a few seconds Yang realized she was suddenly covered in semen, and it was a condom that exploded. 

“EW EW EW EW EW!” 

Ren smirked besides himself.

  
  


“Jeez, they really need to keep it down, down there.” Jaune’s hands continued to search May’s body, his right kneading her plump flesh, and his left slipping between her legs. “Besides~ You’re gorgeous, just like the me over there said.”

“Mm~ Thank you~♥:

**That led them to today, Jaune’s fingers continued to prod her sunken nipples, opening the small slits where they hid. He loved this part, slowly he lowered his head and wrapped his lips around her left breast. Taking as much of her fleshy fat as he could, he began to apply suction. His tongue sliding out and prodding the hidden nipple. Soon he could feel it rising and when it did he pulled out, letting go with a loud pop. His mouth moved to the right, and he began again, his tongue circling the hidden nipple, inviting it out.**

**It had been a few months since then, and after doing abit of research, he had started training her. Her body had begun to develop and she had been doing things that she hadn’t realized weren’t normal. He smiled as he lowered himself to the side of her ear. “You’re a good girl May, Jaune loves you, and you love Jaune. You want to serve him, he’s your husband, your master.”**

“WAIT WHaT?! IS HE USING MIND CONTROL!?” Yang felt herself turn furious, “This bastad!” She tried to move towards the screen but her body felt restrained. Oddly enough, she was the only member that was upset by this.

Blake was thinking on how that was actually pretty hot, while Ruby wasn’t really sure what was going on. Weiss, well Weiss was wondering how it felt to just let go.

**Slowly he pulled away and began to slide off his pajamas, his cock throbbing as soon as it was released from it’s confines. He had to be careful with the next part, he didn’t want to accidentally crush her after all. Slowly he set his balls down onto her stomach, his dick nestled tightly between her thick fleshy pillows. It always amazed him, just how big her chest was for such a small girl. He had a large thick cock, yet even then she was able to encapsulate his wide girl with very little trouble.**

**Well, enough on the pondering, soon he began to move, his hands squeezing the sides of her breasts, letting himself enjoy them. His dick sliding in and out, grinding against her small face, he noticed that her tongue had slid out. She had begun doing things like this, things she wasn’t aware of. She lived to serve him after all.**

“Is that true? Do you live to serve me May?” His fingers continued to dig into the flesh, he could feel her core grow moist and sticky, a splotch of wetness on her sleeping shorts.

“Yesh~♥” She arched into his hands, she needed more. Her hips began to grind against his lap.

“This one is just so sick…” Yang wanted to heave.

“Damn~ This Jaune knows how to control people.” Nora’s body bounced up and down, unlike the group behind her she had no problems with people watching. Ren grunted in agreement.

**He watched as her chest moved up and down, her breathing becoming quicker as his musk began to fill her nose. He remembers when she started doing things on her own.**

**It had been about a week since he had started his hypnotic suggestions.**

**  
** **When it was just the two of them, she would take off her jacket, and binder. She hadn’t really said anything about it, but he knew.**

**The previous nights he had told her that it was okay to have large breasts, in fact she should show them to him. She shouldn’t be ashamed, he loved her body, she should want him to love her body.**

**So, she had started to wear more, revealing clothing. Her shirt choice had been interesting, it was a plain white t, that hung tightly to her body. It was semi see through, so he could make out her dark flesh. It thrilled him that she paid him no mind as they went through their day.**

“He’s turning her into a slut!” Ruby turned to Yang, her eyes giving her a disbelieving look.

“Yang! You dress skimpily all the time!” 

“Ya but I’m also not a little kid! Jaune’s sick!” 

Nora was about to prepare another balloon but was stopped by Ren who simply shook his head.

**Her choice of clothing had drastically changed going forward, she began to only wear panties, silk ones that he had to purchase custom order for her. They hung snuggly in her crack, letting him have a nice view of her growing rear. But more than that, they hung snuggly against the folds of her pussy. While he couldn’t see the slit, he could still enjoy the view, especially when she bent over.**

**“Hey, May? Wanna play a game?” She turned around, shyly nodding as she walked up to him. She paid no heed to the head of his cock, which was currently pressing against her nearly open mouth. A dollop of pre-cum slipping out, coating her soft lips, god he was so turned on right now.**

**“Hey… ya, let's play the strip game. You, you need to get more clothes first okay?”**

**She nodded, her nose brushing against his head, leaving a small line of pre-cum on the tip. She went her own way and came back, she was dressed in quite possibly his favorite outfit. She wore a pure white dress he had gotten her, one that hugged her body just right, with a leg slit, and an open back. Her legs were covered by stockings that went up to the top of her thighs covering them entirely except for the open toed section.**

“Those look amazing on you~” May bit her lip as Jaune spoke into her area, “We should get you some, don’t you agree?” She nodded in response.

**He gulped as he watched her, her large breasts bouncing within their confines. Slowly he fell back on his beanbag chair, letting himself relax. His hand already sliding up and down his cock, he was just too excited. He watched as she stopped just in front of him, between his spread open legs.**

**“Okay, you know what to do right?” She nodded.**

**She began to sway back and forth, turning around, so that back was towards him. His eyes went low as she swayed her rear towards him. He remembers when he had her learn how to dance, she hadn’t thought anything about it, despite the fact that the people were taking their clothes on, it was normal to her.**

**His hand continued to slide up and down as he watched her slide her small hands to the side of her dress. Slowly she began to slide it upwards. He watched as her white stockings came into view, he loved white on her it was so intoxicating. Once she had lifted the dress enough so that her nubile ass was in view he smiled. She began to sway one more time, letting the white thong do its job. He could see her moist lips through her leg gap, and enjoyed the way her ass spread as she danced, seeing the edges of her small bud.**

“It’s really hot May~” Pyrrha spoke, her gentle hand sliding down May’s stomach. “You’re absolutely stunning~” 

“She’s right~” Vel mimicked Pyrrha’s motions. 

**She turned around, hefting the dress up just above her breasts, she wore no bra, she didn't need one after all. He enjoyed the view of her young body in front of him, her plump stomach, and the way that the thong string clung to her pussy.**

**He could feel the tension in his balls rise, is dick was becoming lathered in precum. He could tell that’s where her attention was, he never taught her that, no she had naturally been drawn to his dick. He saw the way she stared at it when she thought he wasn’t looking, she was just naturally born to serve him it seemed.**

Yang was about to complain again, but she stopped, being born to serve wasn’t such a bad thing right? Ya, at least she wasn’t going to be abandoned… serving a master must be nice. 

“Yang?” Ruby turned towards her sister in worry.

“Ya rubes?” 

“Are you okay?” 

Yang stopped snapping out of her daze, what was that? “Ya… Ya I’m fine.” 

“You sure? You just kind of… blanked out there…” 

“No ya I’m sure, let’s keep watching.” 

**She continued, finally slipping the dress off the top of her head. He smiled as she struggled to get it completely off her head caught in the hem of the dress. This would have been a buzz kill for most men, Jaune wasn’t, he enjoyed her little struggles. His pace quickened as he watched as her breasts jiggled with her struggles. Finally she was able to get them off. Now the only thing in front of him was May, with a silk white thong, in thigh high white stockings.**

**“Good… good, come up here.” She nodded, making her way towards him, climbing onto his lap, stopping at the base of his cock. Jaune slid his hands down her sides, appreciating the feeling of her soft young flesh. Soon he got to the ties of her panties, slipping the knot off he watched as they dangled. Giving him an amazing view of her fresh slit.**

**“Okay May, it’s time for the pole dance, like the video showed you.” She nodded, her mind in a daze. Whenever he issued commands, she tended to, well she wasn’t always there.**

**Slowly she moved, straddling herself above his balls, her slit splitting open as she rested against the underside of his cock. Soon she began to move, her young body sliding up and down, her hips moving back and forth. She slid her moistening folds across his hot flesh, soft moans coming from her.**

**Jaune relished the feeling, he really wanted to penetrate her, but she was still too small, she wouldn’t be able to take it. So he had taught her how to get him off while also having a bit of fun herself. He watched as she closed her eyes, her hips sliding towards him then back. She always started slow, but soon her pace quickened.**

May couldn’t help but mimic her smaller self, her body burning with passion and desire, her hips swapped back and forth, grinding against Jaune’s sternum. She wished she wasn’t wearing any shorts right now, she wanted to grind against his hot cock with her bare pussy. For now though she relented, feeling the thick rod pry at her quivering core. 

“Oh jeez May~ You’re amazing!” Jaune tried to keep his voice muffled.

“Thank you~♥” May felt her heart flutter.

**  
** **Her moaning grew louder, “Oh, mm, mmm.” She bit her lip as she began increasing her pace further. He watched as her breasts began to bounce, her chest rising at her quickened breathing. She was incredibly sensitive and came easily, this was something he noticed the first time he had explored her body. She had nearly woken up, but thankfully she had been a heavy sleeper.**

**He felt his balls tighten and he knew it was coming, he watched as she stopped and began shaking, having reached her own climax. Grabbing her sides he pulled her up and placed her on the floor. Grabbing his dick he began to stroke faster, hitting climax with. He watched as thick heavy globs of cum began to squirt out. His cock pointed at her, her entire body his target.**

**He watched as her eyes, filled with hearts stared up at him lovingly. Her once dark skin was now coated in his thick white seed. He really did like the color white on her. He watched as she licked up his semen hungrily, it was her favorite treat after all, he taught her that. Her left hand had moved lower, sliding his seed that covered her lower body, swirling and playing with it. He watched as she purposely began to coat her pussy with it, as she drug her fingers into her folds, attempting to get as much as she could inside. She wasn’t even aware she was doing that at all. He smiled, ya she’d make a great wife.**

Jaune felt his cock twitch, he hadn’t done enough to cum yet, but hopefully that’d change soon. 

“Yes! Yes I’ll be your perfect little wife!” May moaned as her body began to spasm, an orgasm hitting her she bit her lips. Everyone heard this, but found themselves unable to look back.

**He hadn’t been wrong, their activities had increased since then, he had begun taking showers with her, she had even become comfortable with him out right playing with her body whenever he felt like it.**

**His thoughts stopped though as he felt his first load of the night coming. His breath hitching he pulled back, once more thick streams of cum spurted out, covering her tiny form head to toe in his white seed. He smiled as her dark hair was covered in his semen. He watched, at how even in her sleep she began to lap up his cum hungrily.**

**Sighing himself he looked at the clock, it was 2Am, plenty of time to enjoy himself. Though he gulped, his eyes looking at her lower half, it was time.**

**Slowly he moved, raising her legs, his cock now comfortably rested against her folds, he could feel them contract begging him to put it in. Well, they wouldn’t have to wait long, Shifting a bit he brought his head to her entrance. Ya, she was going to make a wonderful wife.**

The screen faded to black as the lights came back up.

“NO! NO! NOT AT THE GOOD PARTS!” May stood up, her breasts jiggling uncontrolled. “Noooo!!!” All the eyes that couldn’t look before turned to her, several realized she was panting, sweating a little bit. 

“What is going on back there?!” Yang was going to have none of that.

“Oh quiet Yang! Just cause you’re not having MMPH! Fun doesn’t MMPH mean the rest of us aren’t!” Nora continued to bounce on Ren, openly having sex with her boy. 

“I… what the hell?!” 

“Nora!” 

“That’s disgusting!” 

Yang, Ruby, and blake all yelled aloud, though they were suddenly hit by a wave of force, their bodies falling flat on the ground. Intense heat filled their lower bodies, their wombs nearly on fire. “Wha?!” 

The lights started to dim once more.


	4. His Scent 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velvet gets her turn at the fun~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! Here is the next chapter his Scent.
> 
> Sooo I'm thinking of maybe taking on commissions? They'd basically be longer than my asks and would be more descriptive in what you want. Though I suppose I already do that so I dunno!

May’s face burned intensely as she took her seat next to Jaune, the trio had been swapped around again. Velvet was back in her original spot below Jaune, while May and Pyrrha had taken up their original spots. Soft sobs escaped May’s mouth, she hadn’t meant to say that outloud, though she did mean it. The looks everyone had given her caused the normally meek girl to fall back her anxieties creeping up on her. Though thankfully Jaune had been attentive, his hand currently rubbing against her bare back soothed her rattled nerves. 

Pyrrha on his other side gripped his hand tightly, biting her lower lip as she stared at the screen doing her best to will it into her turn next.

Velvet bit her lower lip, Jaune’s throbbing dick resting on her shoulders, she did her best to keep herself in control. The smell was intense, she wanted nothing more than to bury her face into his groin, to rub against his balls and take in his musk. 

Nora’s head lay gently on Ren’s head as the two of them took a quick respite.

Yang had finally calmed down, her body shuddering as she sat quietly, her teammates attending to her.

As the screen flickered on everyone’s attentions were dragged towards it.

  
  


**Velvet's grip tightened, her senses were already going crazy and she hadn't even started yet. Her heart was pounding in her little chest, her eyes focused on her new treasure, a pair of dark black boxers, ones she had acquired from her friend’s house just a few minutes ago.**

“SERIOUSLY?!” Everyone’s attention was dragged towards the back again, this time it was Pyrrha who led the outburst. 

Her features flushed as she scanned the room, “I’m sorry!” Her plush rear hit her seat, despite apologizing she was clearly not happy with the situation. 

She did her best not to be the jealous type, though she hated all of the attention Jaune had pushed onto Weiss was horrible, she was at least able to keep it in. But now? They were together! She should have gotten her chance, she just wanted them to be together once. Her body trembled slightly, guilt for feeling like this, as well as sorrow began to eke into her. She froze as she felt a gentle touch onto her hand, her eyes glancing towards Jaune.

In an instant their lips clashed, all the feelings of woe she felt vanished in an instant. Though, the nagging feeling of having to wait still bothered her, she felt much lighter. Slowly he pulled away, blue met green as they stared into one another’s eyes. “I love you Pyr… I want you to know that.” 

“I… I’m sorry.. It’s just…. It’s hard.” She noticed May nodding along in her peripheral vision. 

“Tell me about it.” The snark in the normally meek girls voice apparent. 

Taking a deep breath, Pyrrha turned towards Velvet, “I’m sorry… I don’t want to ruin your turn.” 

Velvet simply nodded, she understood what Pyrrha felt, she hadn’t been the only one that had been longing for the dorky blond, watching him go for Weiss then ending up with Pyrrha had been heartbreaking. Though, now wasn’t the time for those thoughts, instead she did her best not to pay attention to Jaune’s throbbing member. Her sense of smell was being overloaded, whatever was happening on the screen was driving her insane. Her hands balled into a fist, her nails digging into flesh in an attempt to keep herself calm.

Having collected herself Yang turned towards the other girls, “The hell is going on up there? Like I guess I get Pyrrha? She’s always been kind of thirsty for VB, I dont’ get it but ya know… but like, they’re all super thirsty.”

Blake whose attention was still on the screen decided to chime in, “I think it’s the room. I think it’s messing with them.” 

“So what? It’s making them do things they don’t want to? So what? He’s taking advantage of them?!” Blake nodded her head, she knew how sketchy her comment was, but it was the only way she could play off her own urges.

It was surprisingly Weiss who spoke up, “I… don’t think that’s true. I think it’s just loosening their already existent urges.” Their eyes fell back to the screen as it started up again.

**Her nose was twitching already, she hadn't meant to do it, but when she caught a good whiff of them as she was passing her friend's older brother's room, she just couldn't help herself. She felt her pussy clench, she was getting wet just looking.**

  
  
  


**No longer able to contain herself she the edges, finding a small moist spot she drew closer, she could smell the intoxicating musk, the mix of piss and sweat. She loved it, her body loved it, she could feel her lower mouth quivering wanting some.**

**Pulling it to her face, her ears stood on edge as she took in long deep breaths. Her entire body shivering, her pussy quivered, her body seized as she had her first orgasm, it was powerful and it left her gasping for air. Air that was filled with his musk as she had refused to let go. Her tongue drooping from her mouth, her own saliva mixing into the wet mark on his boxers. Dragging her tongue across the spot she tasted him, a mixture of salty and sour. It sent shivers down her small spine, her butt jiggling with each powerful shake of her body.**

“DAMN! That’s one thirsty loli!” Nora cheered on the little Velvet on screen, her energy having returned to her.

“Why is it always little girls or boys? Are we sure Jaune’s not a pedophile?! Do we have to report this?!” Yang was getting seriously sick of all the little kids in these. She was about to stand up again when she was hit with another wave of pleasure, her body bucked as she fell back to her seat, her eyes clenched tight as she did her best to stifle her oncoming orgasm. 

“Yang!” Ruby panicked as she tried to make her way to her sister, though she found herself unable to do so as her body trembled and her strength was stolen. “What… what is going on…” 

“I think it’s the room. If we try to fight it, well it fights back.” Blake did her best to stay seated, simply reaching a hand out to Yang as she convulsed. 

Weiss simply nodded, biting her lip as she watched the screen.

  
  


Up at the top Velvet’s body trembled with pleasure, the orgasm her little self had felt washed over her breaking the last bits of restraint that she had left. She turned around, no longer paying attention to the screen above. Her eyes met Jaune’s as he watched her with interest. “So?” 

Her fingers trembled as he grabbed his cock, lifting the shaft upwards it was almost like he read her mind. Unable to hold back she swiftly pressed her face against his heavy sack, covered in sweat and filled with the musk of the girls around him. “How is it?” Velvet felt his left hand roam onto her head, his fingers combing through her brown locks. 

She took a deep breath, enjoying his overwhelming musk, “Its soooo good~♥”

“Who would have known that you were such a slutty bunny~” Velvet cood, her body trembled at his touch, his hands felt so good as they continued to comb through her hair. 

“Yeessssh♥I’m♥A♥slutty♥bunny~” 

Jaune couldn’t help but chuckle at Velvet’s lack of restraint. Her warm breath felt amazing against his heavy sack, the way she rubbed her nose against his shaft sent chills up his spine.

**Now one might wonder how or why a little girl would be sniffing the boxers of one of her friends' older brothers? Well it started not too long ago, Velvet had moved to town not too long ago, she had a hard time making friends till he met one Violette Arc. The weeks that followed had been some of the best of her short life.**

**Not only did she make friends with Viollette, she made friends with the remaining Arc Siblings. It had blown her mind, there were eight of them! Though, one in specific caught her attention, the only son Jaune Arc.**

“Wait, she stole them?” Ruby was shocked! She couldn’t believe that Velvet was a thief! 

“That’s what bothers you?” Weiss’ daze ended just long enough for her to give Ruby a piece of her mind. 

“Stealing is bad though!” She wilted under her teams gaze.

**She hadn’t been sure why at first, but whenever he got close her body would shiver. The closer he got the more powerful the shifting urges in her body got. But even then, more than that he made her feel safe. Not to play into stereotypes but Velvet was skittish. She couldn’t really calm down around people, but Jaune was different.**

**  
** **She felt safe with him around, and soon enough she found herself clinging to him. Often enough though, she found herself smelling him. She couldn’t explain it but she loved his scent, it calmed her down and it helped her feel protected. Though, sometimes, there was a smell that really got to her. It usually happened after he had done anything physical. The scent of his sweat often caused her body to shiver in delight.**

“Oooh? Is that true?” Jaune had never been the dominant type of person, he was the only boy in a family full of women, they’d basically buried him under their wills his entire life. Having this little bit of power over the girls close to him? It felt so good, for once he didn’t feel weak. “Do I make you feel safe? Do you love my scent?” 

Velvet nodded furiously, taking deep breaths every chance she got, her lungs filling with his scent. She wanted to taste it, wanted to have him in her mouth so she could really enjoy him to the fullest.

**As time went on, these urges got stronger and stronger. That led her to where she was now, grabbing onto his boxers which she may have taken from him when he was in the shower.**

**She hadn’t a clue what had come over her, he’d just come back from fixing up a playhouse in the backyard when she caught a whiff of his strong musk. It had intoxicated her, and she couldn’t think of anything else but getting close to him.**

**When the others had gone out to play, she stayed behind, with the excuse she wasn’t feeling well. It wasn’t a total lie, she watched him carefully, her ears tracing every footstep he made, her heart pounding in her little chest.**

**Once he made his way into the bathroom, she scampered in after him. Thankfully he hadn’t heard her, the sound of splashing water distracting him. Following her nose, she found her object of desire. His boxers, which had been carelessly tossed to the side. In a hurry she snatched them up, deciding it was time to take her leave. Though, she gave him one good look, the glass door of the shower obscuring her vision, but she still caught sight of something that has since then been burned into her vision.**

**Between his legs, a long thick rod, she didn’t know what it was but her body reacted all the same. She felt her core clench and her insides shake. She almost made her way to him, in a hypnotic like trance, only stopping when she heard a loud thud.**

**Choosing to escape before she could be caught, she quickly packaged the offending pair of underwear in her backpack.**

“Woooow~” Jaune watched the screen with great intent, “Who knew you were such a bad girl… maybe you don’t deserve to have my cock after all.”

“Noooo~ Please nooooo~” Velvet was needy, she wanted his cock! She wanted to taste it, to smell it and enjoy it! 

“I dunno… maybe I should let May taste it instead?” He turned to May whose eye lit up. “You’re a good girl right May~” 

“Yes! I’m a good girl! I’m your good girl!♥” May drew closer, her voluptuous chest squeezing and encapsulating his arm as he drew near. “Pleeeease… daddy♥?” 

“Ooooh~ I like that…” He pulled his arm away, May’s juicy fleshy bags jiggled as he freed himself from her embrace. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him. Looping around under her armpit, his hand gripped and squeezed onto her left press, kneading her supple flesh. “Hear that Vel~ You have to work harder than that.” 

“Nooo~ Please~♥” Velvet continued to bury her face into him. Her lips parting as she placed gentle kisses against his heavy balls. “I’ll be a good girl~ I’ll worship you~ Please~” 

“I dunno…” his right hand slinked behind Pyrrha, his hand slipping under her nightgown. 

Pyrrha pulled closer to Jaune, her body arching, “MMmmm♥~” Pyrrha bit her lower lip to muffle her soft moans, her toes curled as she felt Jaune’s rought fingers slip through the crevice of her legs. His fingers dug and plied at her moist mound, his thumb rubbed against her small bud as he played with her folds. 

“What do you think Pyr?”

“Mmmm~♥” She was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to recognize Jaune’s question. 

“Doesn’t sound like she wants to let you have it Vel…” 

“Pleeeease?” 

He simply smiled, and turned his attention back to the screen as she continued her massaging his balls with her mouth, she wanted his thick cock in her mouth so badly~

**It had already been a few weeks since then, and she’d been unable to get the thought out of her mind. She’d been so ashamed of what she’d done, unable to face him since. That didn't stop her from enjoying the smell that still lingered on her prized position.**

**Taking another strong sniff her entire body began to shake. Just the smell was enough to set her off, on instinct alone she began to reach lower. Her hands slipping through her tights and into her underwear.**

**Slowly her fingers reached the edge of her lower lips, she could feel the small nub of her clit.**

**  
** **She couldn’t take it anymore, something was going on with her body and she just didn’t have the strength to resist. Her middle finger began to slide up and down, shivering as she began to bring herself closer to the edge.**

Velvet’s hand’s mimicked her onscreen counterpart, her fingers dug into her plump flesh. She scraped and kneaded into her quivering core.

“Wow…” Weiss did her best to keep quiet, she couldn’t let her friends know how much she’d been enjoying these. All her life she’d been forced to live a prim and proper life, watching these… well it was exciting.

**Her face pressed tightly against the boxers, her pillow folding underneath. Her ears twitched, her body was going through something she’d never experienced before, but she wanted more. No longer able to contain her drool she opened her mouth, her tongue dragging up and down the boxers, applying suction. The boxers entered her mouth and she allowed herself to enjoy his taste.**

**Her fingers continued to roam, sliding up and down, her pussy becoming wet. She could hear every minute detail, the soft sound of flesh molding and rubbing. A wet liquid like sound she’d never heard before.**

**It didn’t take long, her body seized and her eyes rolled back, no longer able to hold onto the boxers in her mouth they fell down. Her tongue lolled out, her drool a torrent as she twitched, her fingers still grasping onto her lower mouth.**

**Her strength gone, she began to fall asleep, she couldn’t resist anymore. She had to have the source itself.**

“MMMM~♥!” Velvet’s body shook as she was taken by a powerful orgasm, her core trembled as her fingers continued to slip in and out of her tight hole. 

Jaune simply smiled, he watched his little bunny do her best to please him without actually getting into it.

**Jaune wasn’t doing great, lately his little sister’s friend had started to ignore him. He hadn’t been the only one to notice, since his sisters had confronted him asking if he’d done anything to her. He of course defended himself and said he hadn't, they believed him, but it didn’t stop him from doubting.**

**He liked Velvet, she was nice and sweet, he also saw a lot of himself in her. She was shy and skittish, much like he had been when he was younger. If he hadn’t met his current friends he believed he’d be much the same still. That’s why when she first came over, he had gone out of his way to befriend the little one.**

**They got along well for the first few weeks, but not long ago she had started to avoid him. He noticed her stares from time to time and it worried him. It was like she was weary of him, and that nearly broke his heart.**

**Opting to give her time, he had chosen to largely stay away from them when she was over. Though, that apparently wasn’t going to last long. Apparently Viollette was having a sleepover. Their other siblings and parents were going to be gone, so it was up to Jaune to supervise. Normally he wouldn’t mind, he liked her friends, they were good influences on his little sister. But, there was the Rabbit in the room.**

“Aww~! That’s really sweet of him!” 

“Really Ruby? We know where this is going!” Ruby eyed her sister as she spoke out in frustration again.

“Well ya! But Jaune’s still being sweet! He obviously cares for her!” Ruby really was such a good friend, Jaune couldn’t help but smile as she continued to try to defend himself. He’d have to repay her eventually, maybe she’d get a showing soon.

**The moment that Velvet came over, she had been eyeing him suspiciously. She had not once taken her eyes off him, and that made him incredibly nervous.**

**However, his nerves began to settle when she came up to him. To his surprise she hugged him, apologizing for avoiding him. His heart nearly popped out of his chest, as he allowed himself a moment of weakness. He lowered himself and gave her a hug of his own.**

**It looked like everything was going to be alright after all.**

“AWWWWWWWE!♥” Several voices resounded throughout the theater, this was genuinely heart warming. Sure they all knew what was going to happen but that didn’t take away from this little moment.

“Mmmm~♥” Velvet herself felt warmth fill her body, different from the intense lust she’d been feeling from the start, this time it was a calming feeling, she felt her lust lower as she stared lovingly up at Jaune. Her heart fluttered as she was met with a similar look from the blond boy.

**Velvet had to do something today, it was going to be her best chance. She had gone over to apologize, giving him a hug, he hadn’t noticed when she took in a big breath.**

**She nearly gave into her cravings there, almost unable to hold back from his scent alone, but she had to be strong.**

And just like that Velvet’s lust was getting the best of her.

“Well that was nice while it lasted…” Blake chimed in with a roll of her eyes.

**Night came quickly, everyone was tired, except her, she was still alert.**

**All of the girls had taken a shower first, her included, Jaune being the gentleman he was, had waited till the end.**

**As everyone fell asleep, she watched him, her eyes able to see clearly in the dark. As he made his way out, she followed, soon she found herself at the bathroom door.**

**Slowly she opened not to alert him of her presence. Making her way in she quietly closed the door, once more the sound of the shower drowning out everything else.**

Velvet felt her senses overload with Jaune’s scent! All she could think about now was how good his musk smelled, how it set her on fire, how much she wanted to have her breed him!

“You know… I get you’re getting after Jaune in all these… but Vel’s super thirsty here.” 

“Nora…”

“What?! It’s true! Not all of these… actually only the second one was really him starting it!” 

“It’s still wrong!” Yang yelled to the back, despite being unable to look backwards.

“Whatever! Still hot…” Nora said the last bit quietly but Ren simply smirked.

**He hadn’t gone in yet, instead he had almost finished undressing. The only thing that remained was his boxers.** **  
** **  
** **The moment she entered, his scent invaded all of her senses. She couldn’t control herself anymore, and began to make her way towards him, slipping out of her pink nightgown.**

**Before he could take the boxers off she pounced, head crashing into his grown, though not hard enough to hurt.**

**“Velvet?!” His shock was apparent, though his apparent arousal at the new arrival betrayed his fear.**

**She couldn’t help herself, unable to answer, she pressed her face against his ballsack, taking deep breaths, she inhaled his scent. This was far more overpowering than anything she’d ever experienced. Unable to control herself she lost control then and there.**

**Her knees shook as she felt her core vibrate, soon she found a thorough stream of liquid escaping her lower half. Her eyes glazing over, hearts appearing in her pupils.**

**Despite having orgasmed once, she still kept her faced pressed against him, unable to take herself away.**

“You’re such a filthy little bunny…” Jaune smiled as she flinched, his eyes turned to May and Pyrrha, both snapping out of their own merriment. 

“Such a dirty little rabbit, you only want Jaune cause of his manly musk~” Pyrrha wasn’t used to being mean, but she was feeling rather vindictive.

“Noooo~” 

“Be honest Velvet, you’re nothing more than a dirty little animal, you just want someone to mate with~” May as well, was feeling sort of vindictive, she didn’t even get fucked in hers!

  
  


**She couldn’t help it, her tongue gliding across the soft fabric. His taste was much more powerful, she could the sour salty flavors overpowering her reasoning.**

**She loved it, and she could feel her body going off again. But she stopped herself, she had to do more.**

**Grabbing the sides of his boxers she pulled down, finding it difficult to pull past the rod. Though after a few seconds of struggling she was able to get it free. With a loud smack she was suddenly slapped in the face by his hot thick penis. The scent overpowering her once more, she just couldn’t stop anymore.**

**Pressing herself against him once more, this time touching the bear skin, she centered her nose against the base of his cock bits of blonde pubic hair tickling her, tongue sliding across his heavy balls. She heard a soft moan, her eyes glancing upwards, as she felt a large hand against her head. She expected him to stop her, but instead she felt his fingers slide to the base of her ears. Slowly he began to rub and pet them, surges of pleasure filled her body.**

“Just like that version, you’re just after my dick aren’t you Vel~ You’re a little slut~ How many times did you fool around with your team? You ever go into heat and let them rut you?” 

“Noo! Nooo~! I’m… I’m not a slutty rabbit!” Despite her words her hands grasped onto his cock, stroking it as she rubbed her nose against his head, smothering the precum that dripped from it onto her nose.

**When Jaune had entered the bathroom to get cleaned up, he hadn’t expected to be followed, and more than anything he hadn’t expected it to be Velvet. By the time he had realized what was going, his mind had shut down.**

**He had no idea how he was supposed to respond, sweet little Velvet was currently rubbing against his balls. The look in her eyes was dangerous, like a predator that found its prey, but she was a rabbit that made no sense.**

**Then it hit him, everything his friend Blake had told him before made sense, she was a Faunus, they had heat cycles, they were also more sensitive to scents and sounds. That’s why Velvet was ignoring him, she had just turned 10 not too long ago, she must have been entering her first heat cycle.**

“Wait, we're friends in this one?” Surprisingly it was Jaune who spoke, for whatever reason, THAT was what drew his attention to the screen.

Blake frowned as she turned her attention to him, doing her best to ignore his hands, and how close the other girls were to him, missing the pair of ears which flopped next to his cock. “Why is that so surprising?”

He paused, trying to think of the best way to say it, “I… I mean… we’re not really friends right?” 

“What?” He couldn’t help but flinch under Yang’s gaze.

“I… I mean… it’s true though? Even before all of this, I don’t think you, Blake, or Weiss even liked me…” 

Weiss opted not to say anything, while she’d appreciated what he had done at the dance, they had remained nothing more than acquaintances. 

“Hey now! That’s not true!” 

“Isn’t it?” It was Nora this time. 

“Like, I guess I get Weiss? She obviously doesn't like Jaune Jaune much cause of the start of the year. But you and Blake have never bothered to really talk to him. Some casual his here and there but that’s it.” 

“That’s being unfair.” 

“It really isn’t, you two are willing to talk to us, but I’ve never seen you attempt to strike up a conversation with Jaune.” Ren’s comment shut down any further arguments.

This got the duo thinking.

**And, he unfortunately had been the cause of it. He shivered when he felt her tongue through the cotton. She was really going at it, the way she rubbed her face into his boxers, the way her eyes glazed over, the way she took long and powerful breaths, inhaling his scent.**

**‘Shit…’ It, it was making him hard, and it embarrassed him to realize that. It was only when she began to notice that she was sliding his underwear down that he noticed she was naked. He could clearly see her round ass from his position, he always knew she had a big butt but he never paid it any attention, she was little after all.**

**Though now that he got a good look, he realized just how big it was, he wondered how it would feel to touch it. To slip inside of her from behind and to just let that cushion his thrusts. Okay, he needed to stop, that was some serious dangerous thinking.**

**Before he could stop her though, he felt his cock hit something. With a smack she had released his throbbing manhood from it’s confines. The way she stared at it, the way she took her time to drag her nose across the veins, it sent a fire down his core that he just couldn’t control anymore.**

“Wow~ Even your little self is such a slutty bunny~ Is it just a you thing, or is it cause you’re a faunus Vel?” He honestly didn't know where these thoughts were coming from, and he would have felt bad for saying them, if it wasn’t for the fact that Vel shivered everytime he insulted her.

**Velvet continued to slider her nose across his dick, taking in the scent, she needed to burn it into her nose forever. She stopped when she came to the tip, she placed herself at the end and began to breathe. She was smelling him from the source, where his fluids came from, and it was driving her insane.**

**No longer able to hold back she opened her mouth, unable to fit the entirety in she took to just sucking on the head. Her tongue sliding up and down his open slit. She felt him shiver at her touch, “Vel… oh god…”**

She could taste him! But it wasn’t her him! And it was driving her mad, she wanted his thick cock in her mouth. Her eyes glanced up to his, she felt her heart stop as he watched her expectantly. “You know what you need to say Vel~” 

She bit her lip, “I’m… I’m a dirty little slut…” 

“And?”

“And… I just… I want your diiiick♥ I want only your dick~ NO one elses~!” 

“Mmmm~ I see…. And me?” 

“I… I….” She cracked, finally releasing her feelings, “I loooove you! I want you sooo bad~ Please please please please please!” 

“Good Girl~ You’re my little bunny from now on~ My little fuck bunny~” He shifted his hips, allowing his cock to bounce and slap against her face, giving her a good few smacks here and there.

“Well then? What are you going to do?”

**Good he was feeling good from this, she loved it and she wouldn’t let the chance to escape. She wanted to take more, but she just couldn’t, the head was already too big to fit entirely in her mouth.**

**She had to make due, taking both her hands so she could fully encapsulate his girth, she began to stroke. She could feel each vein, every ridge as she slid her hands up and down.**

**Her eyes not once leaving his, they looked at each other, and the way he stared at her, well it made her shiver.**

**She wanted to do more for him, she wanted to keep going and to make him enjoy this.**

**Soon she felt something, his hand still on her head as he continued to stroke her ears.**

**“Oh… Oh god Vel.. I’m about to…” He didn’t get to finish, soon she felt something hot rush into her mouth. She felt it force its way down her throat, causing her to nearly choke.**

**She wanted to let go to pull away, but her instincts weren’t letting her, her body acted on it’s own. Her mouth continued to suck, to swallow and drink in this mysterious fluid.**

**She was surprised at how much she had been able to consume, however, it hadn’t been enough. She felt her nose fill as an excess amount entered her nostrils, she could smell it. That smell was enough to send her over the edge one more time, pulling away from him she fell to her knees, her legs no longer able to hold her up.**

Velvet couldn’t hold back anymore! She grabbed his thick shaft with both hands, her mouth opening wide as she hastily took in the head. Her tongue swirled and twirled, tasting his salty and tangy taste. His cock was filthy from all of the sweat, covered in salt and his fluids, she loved every bit of it! 

“Mmm~ That’s a good girl!” 

**The moment she let go, was the moment that she was covered in the white thick hot goo that came from his penis. It splattered and covered the entirety of her small frame.**

**Unable to keep her eyes open she waited till it was finished, till she had the strength to move again.**

**Once everything was done, she realized that she was now covered in his scent, she had gotten what she wanted, right?**

**Coming back to her senses she realized that she had done something incredibly wrong. She didn’t know why, but instinctively she knew she had been a bad girl, and no one liked bad girls. She could see the shock in his eyes, unable to move, he wouldn’t want her now!**

**Soon tears began to flow and panic began to onset, she had made the person she wanted the least to hate her, hate her!**

**Jaune had never had an orgasm that strong before, he’d never experienced something so strong in his entire life, but there it was.**

**He felt his balls nearly empty as his Velvet took his cum like a champion, the way she tried her best to consume as much of it as she could didn’t make going soft any easier.**

“Damn…” Weiss spoke quietly to herself as she watched, she wondered if she’d be able to do that. Would she be able to handle Jaune’s cock that well… once again she stopped herself, why was she constantly thinking of Jaune’s dick now? It was huge… it was… it was wow… bigger than anything she’d gotten a glance of before, not that she had many opportunities. 

“Mmm~ You’re so good Vel~ You’re a natural cock sucker, probably your animal instincts~”

“Mmmm~♥” Vel hummed contently as she bobbed her head back and forth, her tongue doing all it could to trace Jaune’s thick cock, tasting every bit of him that she could. 

Pyrrha and May watched as Vel worked Jaune’s heavy shaft, both of them salivated, imagining themselves working his thick dick.

**When she wasn't able to take anymore, he could only watch in amazement as her small body was covered from head to toe. He had glazed her, marked her as his own, and now he couldn’t stop at just that. Though, before he could really claim her, he noticed, she was crying.**

**His brotherly instincts proved to be stronger than his lust, he quickly bent over and pulled her closer, not caring that he smeared his own semen against himself.**

**“Vel… Vel are you okay? I’m sorry, I hope I didn’t hurt you.”** **  
** **  
** **He was expecting a lot of responses, but not the one he got.**

**“I’m sorry… I’m sorry! I’m a bad girl, I did something bad, please don’t hate me!” Her tears began to flow freely now.**

“Awww~ That has to be terrifying, not being able to control yourself when your instincts take over.” Ruby felt bad for the little Velvet on the screen, it was odd feeling a sense of sympathy considering what they were watching.

**Oh crap, she must have been running on instinct, and now that she had calmed down she was freaking out.**

**Slowly wiped her face clean, making sure to remove the cum on her lips and her face, using a hot washcloth he pulled from the bath.**

**“It’s okay Vel, you didn’t do anything bad. I enjoyed it, I promise.”**

“How is he so sweet in this situation?! It makes no sense! He was literally balls deep in a little girls mouth, and now he’s being super sweet to her?!” Yang really didn’t know what was going on.

**She wasn’t listening at this point, so he did what he thought he had to do. Slowly he put his lips against her and began to apply pressure. Kissing her gently, he slowly slid his tongue against her lips.**

Blake felt her nose trickle as blood seeped down her lip. “Shit.” 

**In response she responded, opening hers to allow for the new invader. By now she had stopped crying, and once again on instinct began to slide her tongue against his.**

**They continued for a little over a minute, their tongues wrapping around one another, invading each other's mouths.**

**When she had calmed down he stopped.**

**“You okay?” She nodded her head in response.**

**“Ye...yes.. Sorry.” Her face was flushed red.**

**Slowly hey pulled away but he kept her in his grasp, hugging her close to his body, he could feel her heartbeat.**

**“Hey… want to try something even better?” He was pushing it now, but he just couldn’t stop himself, he felt his cock twitch just below her pussy. It wouldn’t take much to just slide her down a few centimeters.**

“No… no… noooooo!” Ruby didn’t want to watch this! He was so much bigger than her! He’d split her in half, even more so because this was the first time they would watch a little girl take a dick… take a massive throbbing cock!

“Oh god this is disgusting!” Yang wanted to close her eyes, but was unable to.

Weiss’ breath hitched, she watched as a small body prepared itself to take something far to large for it.

**“Yesh… pwease.” She responded, and so he steeled his resolve.**

**Before they continued though, “Lets, lets get cleaned up real quick, we can uh… we can do it in the shower okay?” His only response was a small nod.**

**Carrying her, he made his way into the hot shower, the heat felt good, he felt her shiver slightly and smiled.**

**Once he set her down, she constantly kept her face pressed against his cock. She really loved the smell, at least that’s what he had gotten.**

**The cleaning process didn’t take too long, she giggled when he washed her back. He almost went for her pussy, but he knew it’d just be a waste of time.**

**“Okay… let’s do this Vel” She was about to turn around to look at him when he picked her up, keeping her back towards him.** **  
** **  
** **He took deep breaths, as he kept her tiny from above him. It was now or never, “Jaune?” She asked, but before he could lose his nerve he began to slide her downwards. He felt her stiffen as his glands touched her entrance.**

“MMMMHG!” Velvet moaned into his cock, she felt something prying at her entrance.

Jaune felt something similar, within Velvet’s tight mouth another sensation as if he was being squeezed at the tip.

  
  


**“Mmmmgh.” She let out a small moan, it seemed that she was enjoying this so far. He was surprised at how wet she was, though he supposed he shouldn't have been. Wrapping his left arm around her, he used his right hand to grab his cock, he needed to guide himself into her folds slowly.**

**He started by wiggling it a little, sliding the head against her folds, getting her used to his size. “Mmm Oooh~”**

**She was really liking this, and they hadn’t even started yet. After a few minutes of playing around he began to lower her, he felt her cock pry her entrance forward.** **  
  
**

“MMMMMMMMM!!!!!♥” May and Pyrrha watched Velvet seize up, jealousy and lust filled their chests as they watched their elder friend moan into Jaune’s thick shaft, even as she worked it like a pro. 

Velvet felt him enter her, felt her caverns become full, but she didn’t bleed, she didn’t feel anything break her. Instead all she got was the intense sensation, the feeling of pleasure and heat touching her in places she’d never felt before. 

**As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t spear her, he had to take it slow. He felt her body tense up once the head had been fully consumed. He felt her pussy tighten around it, squeezing and contracting around the head.**

**If he had been a weaker man, he probably would have blown his load there, but no he was an Arc, and Arcs never gave in! “Oooh ow…” He heard her once more, he could feel her body stiffen, she was in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Slowly he let go of his cock, placing his other arm around her for better support.**

**Inch by inch he began to lower her, he felt her hands gab onto his, her feet and toes pressing forcefully against his legs. He watched as her ears stood upright.**

**He continued, enjoying the warmth that was stealing his breath away. He felt her folds grab onto his cock, if he wasn’t careful he could find himself stuck inside her forever, though that didn’t sound so bad.**

**After a few minutes, he finally bottomed out. He was surprised that he had managed, he had barely made it. He felt a wall that shouldn’t be breached touching the tip of his dick, any further and he could have hurt her. “Jaaaaune~ Ohhhh~ Itsch schoo gewwwd~”**

“Wow…. he’d break me…” Yang’s eyes snapped towards Ruby, who couldn’t take her own eyes off the scene in front of them. Ruby watched the thick bulge form in the little girls stomach. She felt her hands slip downwards uncontrollably.

“Ruby!” She stilled as her attention went to Yang, who gave her a look that told her she better not. Relinquishing for now she put her hands by her side. 

Weiss bit her lip, cursing her position and the fact that she wore a nightgown instead of something easier to play around. 

Blake didn’t care, she had slipped her pajama pants off and was openly masturbating.

“Ooh~♥”

“Mmm~♥” 

Jaune hadn’t forgotten his other girls, his hands continued to make work of their needy bodies. 

**At least she was enjoying herself now, though he’d be lying if he hadn’t said he wasn’t.**

**Okay, now it was time to move, slowly he pulled, pressing her body against the glass, her wet form smearing against it. He began to pull out, “Mmm ooooh~” God he loved her little voice, he could feel her walls trying to keep him in, she didnt’ want him pull out it seemed.**

**“Okay Vel, I’m going to move.” His voice ragged, as strong as he was pretending to be, it was hard, this was his first time and honestly she was incredibly tight. His hips were already weak and he honestly wanted to collapse.**

“Oh shit~ Vel… you’re so tight~!” Jaune’s hips bucked into Velvet’s mouth, her hands quickly moving to Jaune’s hips pulling herself close. She took the entirety of his shaft into her mouth forcing back her gag reflexes as she held herself against his pelvis letting his scent fill her throat and nose. She felt his lightly colored pubic hairs brush against the inside of her nostrils.

**But, he was the elder in this situation, slowly he moved, making sure not to pull out completely, leaving the head of his cock in her tiny hole. Once more he pushed forward, he could hear the loud squelches as liquid and air moved between his slow pumps.**

**The feeling was intense, he wasn’t sure how long he could keep it up. He continued for a few more pumps, his cock slowly going in and out of her tiny hole. He watched as the tub filled with slight hints of washed out crimson.**

**He continued for a few moments, he could feel her body shiver, she was on the edge again, though so was he.**

**He started to quicken his pace, enough that when he pushed himself inside he felt the slap of her bubble butt against his pelvis. He watched, in mezmoration, as every thrust caused water to bounce and ripple around her ass.**

**He wished he had done this sooner, she felt heavenly, his body now on auto pilot, the sound of his thrusting, the sound of her body smashing against his, the sound of his dick pulling out and in of her pussy began to overshadow the falling water.**

**He was glad his family was out, because he wasn’t sure how he was going to explain this.**

“He better get caught! Also!” Yang pointed at Blake, “Are you seriously masturbating right now?!” 

“Its… it’s really hot okay?!” Blake tried to defend herself as she watched a little girl get violated by a massive throbbing meat stick.

**Then it happened, his balls tightened, and his dick shuddered, he felt her pussy clench and her body began to shake. She had hit her orgasm first, though with one more slow powerful thrust he soon followed.**

**He felt his balls empty this time, his semen flooding out wards. He felt her womb clench onto the tip of his cock, as it greedily drank from him, trying to get as much of his seed as possible. Not a bit of his semen escaped, maybe it had to do with being a faunus, but she made sure to get the very last drop.**

**Soon he collapsed, his knees giving out on him. He fell on his rear, Velvet still attached to his cock, her lips all the way to the base. “Schooo goweed, moww pwease.” She was panting, her body completely limp now, her ears now hung low and her eyes no longer showing signs of awareness.**

**He laid back, placing his back to the edge of the tub. “Ya… ya we’ll do more… you’re my little bunny rabbit now… we’ll definitely do more.”**

**For the first time in forever, Jaune felt good, really good.**

**Unknown to the two of them, in the center of her womb, new life was beginning to stir.**

Velvet screamed into Jaune’s cock as it twitched, semen began to flow down her throat stuffing her mouth and overflowing into her belly and nose. She was filled with his scent, her mind shutting down as her pussy quivered. She felt an orgasm hit her as the little Vel on screen came into her own. She felt something hot splash and push against her insides, but as her hands trailed to investigate found nothing there. 

Jaune’s hips continued to buck as Velvet took his cock, he felt her try to pull away to get air only be forced down as both Pyrrha and May moved to keep her in place, his own hands now also holding onto Velvet’s ears.

“No no no no! You wanted his cock! You’re going! To keep at it!” Pyrrha was feeling incredibly vindictive it seemed!

May didn’t say anything instead she helped to keep Velvet in place. Soon the Faunus stopped moving, her body stilling as the three released her. 

Pulling her from Jaune’s cock the three grinned, Velvet’s chest moved but her eyes were blank her nose full of Jaune’s thick seed, her open mouth gurgling as air seeped into her lugs, semen and spittle mixed together as she smiled dumbly.


	5. XiaoLong Showdown! Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang Learns to be careful with her words.

Yang dared not look back, she could hear the sounds, the terrible gross disgusting sounds! There was something wrong with this accursed place, something that was driving each and every one of them insane. She’d have tos how Jaune who was boss later, the sick pervert had been in all of these, so there was definitely something going on and he was definitely the cause of it all! 

Her crimson eyes flicked towards the screen once it had come back on. 

The words, _REALLY NOW?,_ flicked across the screen while everyone stared at the screen in confusion Yang felt her blood run cold. 

**The job had seemed like a good idea at the time! Sure it was pretty far away, and it was going to be for a few months! But hey, he was helping out huntsmen, and the Pay was great! All he had to do was watch over two little girls, nothing too difficult right?**

“Seems simple enough.” Pyrrha mused as she smiled down to the broken rabbit beneath her. Velvet had lost consciousness after her last little face fucking, and in her place both May and Pyrrha had taken to Jaune’s sides. Their hands stroking his still hard member, his veins pulsed while his shaft throbbed with each stroke. 

  
Hopefully it would finally be her turn! The other two have had their chances, and well it was about dang time that she got her turn. Though… she had to wonder who the other girl was.

Yang on the other hand was not liking where this was going.

  
  


**Wrong! WRONG WRONG WRONG! They had been a nightmare, okay so they were sweet, Yang was a bit rambunctious but over all well meaning, and Ruby was an adorable 6 year old! No the problem came from elsewhere, Ruby had a large rear end, it was thick and bubbly. Just the kind of asses Jaune loved! But… it was an ass that belonged to a six year old. The worst part was she liked to wear these really tight fitting booty shorts, ones that rode up her ass just right so that he got a good view of her bubbly bottom. It didn’t help that she liked sitting on him, he’d popped a few embarrassing boners here and there, but she rarely minded instead wiggling around to get a better seat.**

“SERIOUSLY?!” Pyrrha’s voice echoed rather violently through the room causing everyone to turn around and watch her.

“NO!” Yang’s voice actually managed to swallow out Pyrrha’s outburst. Blake had to cover her ears as she eyed Yang angrily. 

“Yang shut up! It was bound to happen.” 

“Don’t you tell me to shut up! I do not want to watch what is about to happen and you can’t make it!” She turned towards Ruby who was now looking away from her. “Ruby close your eyes!” 

  
  


Normally Ruby would listen to her sister… but she was really horny. These last few viewings, they’d been something else. And now? Now she was going to get to watch herself get fucked, and hopefully silly! She… she’d read Blake’s books! She wasn’t a naive little girl like Yang thought! She was a 15 year old, she could handle this. “No.”

Blake and Weiss were both surprised at Ruby’s defiant response. Though, they both felt an odd sense of pride in their little leader, besides… both had some interest in watching the two girls get fucked.

Yang was about to interrupt till the screen continued, silencing her in the process.

  
  


**Now, if that wasn’t enough, Yang, oh dear Yang. She had an incredibly impressive bust for someone her age, it didn't help that she often wore loose fitting shirts. Ones where when she bent over, and she did this a lot, well he got an incredibly nice view of her impressive breasts. Her nipples were a nice cherry red too!**

“Ugh… she’s really cute and sexy…” Pyrrha hated to admit it, seething from the indignity of it all she couldn’t help but admire the little Yang. Though… there was a serious part of her that was looking forward to this. Something told her Yang was going to be in for a really rude awakening, and that pleased her. “Bet Jaune’s going to destroy her, like the little slut she is.” She hadn’t meant to say that outloud but she had.

Both Jaune and May could only stare at her, a dark seething burning aura flickering around her. 

“Whatcha say Cereal Girl?!” 

Pyrrha didn’t even dignify her with a response, she would apologize later but she was far too angry at the moment. Jaune flinched when he felt her grip on his cock tighten. His soft whimper caused her grip to loosen. “Sorry… sorry…”

“It’s okay Pyr… I’m here for you.” He took the opportunity to press his lips into hers helping calm his girlfriend down. 

“You know… despite the situation… they’re really cute.” Weiss nodded to Ruby’s words as Blake confirmed as well. 

“Are we going to ignore her calling me a slut?!” 

None of Yang’s team responded.

**He’d been here for over a week now, and he had done his best to keep himself sane. He’d often masturbate in the shower to keep his calm, but one day they pushed him too far. Ruby the sweet little girl followed him in one day. She snuck into the bath with him and while he had his eyes closed sat on his lap. He opened his eyes in surprise when he found her looking at him, his cock sandwiched between her ass, being squeezed tightly.**

“Eeep!” Ruby jumped as she felt a thick hard sensation between her ass. “Weiss! Do I have anything on me?!” 

Weiss gulped as Ruby turned around bending over. Now that she’d gotten a good look at it, Ruby did have quite a nice bubble butt. “Uh.. no… no…”

“Then why does it feel like something is between my butt?!” 

Yang gulped at the realization of what was going on. “No…” She froze as her eyes fell back to the screen as the little Yang followed in.

**Yang followed her, he watched her undress, her tits jiggling freely from their containment. Hypnotized by the bounce in her step, the sway and jiggle of her breasts he hadn’t realized that he’d already grabbed onto Ruby’s fat ass.**

“No no no no no…” Yang was becoming hysterical, and yet none of her team seemed to want to help. 

As for Ruby though she was currently grabbing her butt. Something was grabbing and squeezing her, whatever it was it was powerful and vice-like! “Ow! OW OW OW!” Small tears began to form in her eyes as she bent over. 

“Oh no…” JNPR and May had already figured out what was going on. Jaune could feel something sandwiching his cock as well as something soft and plump between his hands. 

Jaune jumped down, surprising both May and Pyrrha. He had kind of figured out what was going on, as he’d experienced it the most since coming here. 

“What do you think you’re doing to my sister?!” 

“Shut up Yang!” His hands had moved to Ruby’s bottom. Instead of squeezing he was simply rubbing her gently. As embarrassed as he was, it proved to help as Ruby calmed down. He failed to notice a set of light blue eyes and amber orbs tracking his swaying cock. “You okay?”

“Y...Yah… what’s going on?”

“I think we can feel the things on the other screen… and if uhm… if I don’t help you out it gets worse…” 

Ruby gulped as she stared back at the screen.

**“Ow!” His attention was brought back to Ruby, he had been squeezing tightly, bruises appearing on her rear.**

**He meant to apologize but was once again distracted as Yang jumped in causing the water to splash, in doing so he pulled Ruby up in surprise and before he knew it he’d skewered the little girl on his cock.**

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Yang’s aura flared as she tried to lunge for Jaune, but she was suddenly pinned down by Nora and Pyrrha who had foreseen this coming. “Get off of me!”

“Stay down Yang!” Nora ordered, she wasn’t going to let this bitch hurt her leader! 

Pyrrha stayed silent as she added a bit more force than she felt was necessary. 

Ruby on the other hand was twitching, she knew nothing was inside but it FELT like it. LIke a MASSIVE ROD WAS SPLITTING HER APART! She could feel it, and it felt so much bigger than what she could see or had seen. It was like the world was compensating for the size difference on the screen. Tears flowed out of her eyes as the intense pain overtook her. Where she should have felt pleasure she could only feel an agonizing force. 

“I’m sorry Ruby!” He grabbed her by the stomach and pulled her up to him. She let out a small eep when she felt something press against her little plump rear through her red panties. “I promise I won’t stick it in, but I have to do something.” 

Once more another Eep left her lips as she felt his fingers press against her abdomen. With little warning she felt his touch against her bare flesh, his calloused digits pressed against her soft nubile hairless folds. 

“I got you, I got you.” She felt the pain in her core ease as he began to rub her, a slick wet feeling began to form between her little folds as his fingers dug into her flesh. 

“Mmmn~” 

“Let her go you bastard!” Yang tried her best to escape the red headed duo’s grip upon her grew stronger. 

Jaune continued to ignore her, his empathy for his friend far too strong to let Yang take over.

Weiss could only watch in awe as Jaune began to play with the younger girl. A strong burning sensation formed in her core, her cheeks grew hot and she realized that she was feeling a strong sense of jealousy… but she didn’t know to who. 

Blake was just enjoying this, she hoped she’d get a turn… a part of her hoped it would be something… something dark.

May and Ren simply watched from a distance.

“This… has been a trip.”

“Indeed.” Neither seemed to pay attention to the others nudity, as they really only had eyes for one other person. 

**“OOOOOWW!” Yang didn’t react as she stared in awe at his massive cock which had now plunged deeply into her little sister. She must have had Aura because she was somehow still alive despite him being balls deep into her tiny pussy. The tightness and his ongoing frustrations caused him to let loose a violent eruption of semen the moment he reached her depths.**

**She passed out almost instantly with a loud moan, “MMMMMPJHHH!♥”**

“MMmmMMBPHGGG♥!” Ruby rocked back and forth, her back arching away from Jaune as she tried to shift his fingers deeper and deeper inside. “It’s not enough!♥” Her cute whine got a reaction from Jaune as she felt his throbbing hard cock twitch behind her. 

“Mooaor!” She could feel the heat in her core burning away any sense of morality that she’d had before. She needed something more than this, something to really get it set in.

Jaune was doing his best, but it wasn’t enough… “Weiss!” 

“Huh wha?!” Weiss snapped out of her daze as she eyed the oddly hot knight… when did she start thinking that? 

“Can you… I’m sorry but can you… can you lick her?” 

Weiss would have been disgusted, grossed out by the option! But… well… if he was asking. 

She quickly positioned herself between Ruby’s open legs, her surprisingly tasteful panties soaked to the core. Weiss watched as Jaune continued his assault on her, his surprisingly skilfful fingers continued to plunge into Ruby’s juicy vulva. She gulped as she slipped her hands around Ruby’s panties, pulling them down as the girl closed her legs around Jaune’s hand. 

Once she’d slipped off the wet… aromatic… warm panties she got a good look at what was going on. 

Jaune’s fingers were plunging in and out, Ruby’s core was twitching and winking rapidly as her juices began to splash out everytime his fingers even so much as moved.

She watched him pull away as his his fingers began to tease and rub her small pink clit. Weiss took this as the chance to push her face in between Ruby’s thighs. She could smell her scent, the thick heavy scent that was screaming BREED ME. If Weiss had a cock she’d definitely do it… but at the same time, the scent was telling her, asking her to join her to be bred alongside her.

Maybe… Maybe Jaune could help? She knew she didn’t deserve it… especially after everything with Neptune. But Jaune was nice… maybe if she submitted to him… what if… what if she let Jaune do her in front of Neptune? Show… show him how much more of a Man Jaune was? 

She gulped at the thought, thoughts he was already face deep in Ruby’s delicious pussy to realize anything else as her tongue invaded Ruby’s soft core.

**“Shit shit shit!” He needed to pull out, but as he did he felt her grip him, her hot caverns squeezing tightly onto his throbbing rod. He couldn’t take it anymore, the moment he pulled her out, he pushed her back down. He had plenty left in his aching balls and he was going to get it out. “Shit you’re so tight Ruby! I’m going to have to UGHHH Going to train you… your TIGHT PUSSY!”**

**SPLASH SMACK SPLASH~! He continued to his violent thrusts, the little girl in his hands rag dolled with every thrust. He couldn't’ take it anymore, he wasn’t getting enough leverage. Standing up with her body still hanging on his cock he positioned himself. Pinning the little red head against the wall as he used it to hold her in place. He then began to rapidly thrust, no longer was he having sex he was rutting her, like an animal his body in heat.**

**  
****He let loose another thick load, his cum splattering out as he continued to plunge into the loli he head against the wall, thick globs of his seed splattered into the tub, mixing with the water below them.**

**One more Orgasm, that’s what he’d let himself have, after all there was another loli he needed to attend to. With a few more powerful thrusts he slammed his cock, opening her womb as he filled it with his seed directly.**

**Peeling the still breathing girl from his cock he watched as his thick cum flooded out of her gaping cavern. “Shit, that was good, I’ll definitely be making you my exclusive Pocket Pussy for a while.”**

“Pleaaash?” The real Ruby asked for her otherworldly counterpart. 

Jaune gulped as he eyed Pyrrha who had an incredibly large smile on her face, then his attention fell to May who was sporting one just as wide. “Yes… yes I’ll turn you into my little personal pocket pussy~” His voice was low, almost cruel… he hadn’t expected this. But… well there certainly wasn’t anything bad with that.

“No~ Please! Don’t!” Yang was basically crying by this point, but again no one was paying her attention, except Blake.

Blake had slipped next to her partner… her crush… “Imagine it though Yang, your sister’s going to fall for his massive cock. Isn’t that the life? Wouldn’t you like it? I bet he wouldn’t abandon you. Like… like me… like the little terrible person I am… even if you are a dirty filthy slut, I bet he’d stay with you. You could warm his cock for him.” 

She eyed Pyrrha who had the widest damned grin she’d ever seen. Apparently Pyrrha was liking what she was hearing, Nora was just nodding along side fo her. 

“We… we could both serve him together right?” 

“Shut up, shut up!” Yang was crying by this point, her heart was broken, and she felt alone and abandoned by everyone.

**Gently he placed her on the carpeted floor. Turning his attention to Yang he smiled, she was staring at him in shock and fear.**

Jaune also turned his attention to Yang, though unlike his counterpart his eyes held worry. Ruby was currently shaking in his arms, her body jolting randomly as an intense orgasm struck her. Her pussy flushed with her juices as Weiss did her best to gobble them up.

“Don’t look at me like that! Stay away!” Jaune didn’t listen to her, he knew what was coming and he was going to help her. He wasn’t going to let his friend be in serious pain. 

**“No… please! Stay away!” She was terrified, but she had nowhere to run. In her attempts to get away she fell over her ass hanging from the side of the tub. Quick he placed his hand on her back pinning her down. “No please! I’ll be good! DOOOOOONT!!!!!”**

**He hadn’t headed her please, before she finished he slammed his dick into her tight pussy, “Now now now, it’s only fair that you share with your sister.” Applying pressure on her rear he gave it a good SMACK!**

“AAAAHHHH!” Yang screamed out in pain as she felt a powerful slap hit her rear. She could feel her ass jiggle beneath her clothes as she screamed in pain. 

**“AYYEEEEE!” Yang panicked, her body in pain as she was pierced in one furious lunge by his massive cock. Tears were streaming down her eyes as he pulled out, smacking her rear every few thrusts. Her body rocked back and forth against the side of the bath, she felt him push into her depths. Her body screaming out in pain and pleasure. Everytime he slammed into her, she’d feel an intense sharp pain, but that was followed by pleasure, soon however the pain started to fade and instead she felt more and more pleasure.**

“Nooooo please noooo!” Yang was openly crying at this point, her teeth gnashing at nothing as she was filled with an indescribable amount of pain and pleasure. Nora and Pyrrha let her go as she curled into a ball, her body shaking and quivering as she held her stomach, her hands moving above her womb. “It hurts, it hurts!” 

**“Damn! You’re just as tight as your sister! UGH! HERE I COME TAKE IT YANG!” She instinctively knew what was about to happen. She felt his hot seed fill her womb, splashing and covering her insides with him. She’d been marked, and she knew her body would never be the same, it wouldn’t be able to live without him now, still she cried as he smacked her ass one more time.**

Her body rocked back and forth as something continued to slam into her, she was now on her back as she arched forward. Her pussy was sucking onto her tight little shorts, her core spraying thick hot juices. “Noooo!” 

No one moved to her side except Jaune, his fingers were slowly pressed against her soft skin. He could feel the warmth even through her sleeping boxers. Her plump mound proved to be soft and jiggly as he began to slide his fingers through her slit. His middle finger slipped between her folds as his other digits played with and squeezed her folds. 

“It’s okay Yang, I know how scared you are! I know how much pain you’re in, we won’t abandon you okay? I promise I won’t make you or Ruby do anything! Just calm down and breathe.” 

Crimson eyes turned Lilac as they peered into blue concerned eyes. She simply nodded and allowed his fingers to continue to touch and play with her soft juicy pussy. She took deep breaths, while the sensation of being violated was still there she could thankfully say he was right in it getting better. She could only go on for so long before she passed out. A powerful unrighteous orgasm overtook her as electricity struck through each nerve in her body. After a powerful convolution she closed her eyes falling into a slow rest.  
  


Once the sex had ended onscreen, Jaune had pulled away from Yang, his fingers drenched in both Ruby and Yang’s still warm fluids. Before he could wipe his hands off, Weiss and Blake had jumped him respectively. Their lips pressed and sucked on his fingers, eating their partner’s pussy juices off of his very digits. He gulped at the erotic sound and feeling coming off of them.

“Girls?” 

Neither of them responded till they were done. Both their eyes were hazed over, only coming too a few minutes later.

“Sorry!” Their duo voices came to as they jumped to their partners' sides. 

He simply chuckled awkwardly as he pulled back and headed back to his seat as Pyrrha and May followed him. 

Velvet was still passed out having missed everything up to this point.

 **  
****  
****The last few weeks had been amazing! It took some time, and quite a bit of training, but he’d gotten them to calm down. He smiled, as he lay on their fathers bed, Ruby was currently bucking her hips as she slid up and down his cock, her sister Yang was working on his balls, giving him nice long licks, sucking and fondling them. Ya, this was the life, “Yep! Everything’s alright Mr. Xiaolong!”**

**Tai responded on the other end, “Yep of course! Your girls are great! Oh? You’re going to be gone for a year? Ya that’s no problem, I promise to send ya updates. You want to talk to them? They went to sleep already, but I’ll be sure to let them know you called okay?” With that he hung up, while at the same time letting loose another blast of cum into Ruby’s tightening pussy.**

**Both girls were terrified, but they were slowly understanding where they belonged in life. “Your dad says hi! We’ll have to send him some… training photos in the future okay?”**

**“Yes Daddy~♥!” They both responded in unison, still a small part of them hoped their father would come back sooner.**

  
  
  


**Unfortunate circumstances would prevent this, Jaune would be their only guardian, their fates were to be his forever.**

Thankfully Yang and Ruby were both out of it for this part. He felt a dark pit in his stomach as both a terrible pleasure and sense of guilt filled him. His empathy for his friends was far too strong for whatever it was that was trying to corrupt him and the others.

Pyrrha seemed to be getting darker and darker, as well as May. He didn’t know it, but both had separate but equally twisted ideas of getting all the girls,and maybe any other visitor to be underneath him as pets. So many women had joked about Jaune, but when they saw him for what he was? Well~ They felt a little vindicated, watching them beg for his cock, that would be oh so fun.

The viewing came to an end, as the words. **TIME FOR SLEEP**. Appeared on the screen, the doors opened to reveal several rooms, as well as a large kitchen and other amenities. Everyone looked at one another, as each member picked up their unconscious group and headed out the doors. 


End file.
